My Sanctuary
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: His past was a black void and he knew very little of the world outside of his stone prison. She was the only one to catch his eye and cause him to seek the reality outside of the boundaries his Master had placed around him. He never felt human... not until the day he met her and she gave him sanctuary. Is it possible to actually believe he had a heart? -Slight AU. Vanitas/Aqua.-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura._

_A/N: Resisting Vanqua is like resisting chocolate cake. No matter how much you tell yourself it's bad for you, you still go for it. Co-authored with DaQiao17. It's great to be bringing the Vanqua love back!_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Today sucked.

Vanitas didn't want to spend another hour being poked and prodded at by creepy Even. He didn't like how cold the metal slab was, nor did he like the fact he had to be freakin' naked either. Not that he cared - it was just too damn cold.

He assumed that the creepy scientist got some sick thrill out of causing his test subjects pain and humiliating them. Well, at least Vanitas hid his embarrassment well. Unlike little Naminé - she was just like him, but clearly insane and kept in her white room unless Xehanort needed her to use her witchy powers and mess with someone's memories for research material.

She was just like him. Neither really could remember anything before the time they were seven. Even always referred to them as 7 and 9 - not by their names. Who had named them anyway?

Meh. He didn't honestly care. He knew his duties. He did his Master's bidding and got to breathe another day. That was fine with him.

His damn arm was starting to itch though.

"Hey, hurry up would ya?" Vanitas said, his tone ringing with his evident boredom.

"Insolent brat," Even muttered, before rolling his eyes. He pulled off his latex gloves and then turned to mark down some notes in the thick file that said _No. 7 - "Vanitas" _on it. "Your results are peculiar. I'll have to send them to Xehanort later on."

"K."

He honestly had no interest in his lab results. He really wanted the damn itchiness from whatever drugs he shot into his system to stop though.

Once Even was done jotting the notes, he tossed him the simple black pants and a red shirt, along with his boots. Vanitas pulled his clothes on and then left the room, leaving the castle and sneaking his way down into the streets. That's when the curious creature that had caught his interest appeared in sight.

Soft blue hair, falling passed her ears and curled in with little spikes, and pale blue eyes that reminded him of rain. She was pretty, but in a way that seemed unattainable. It was strange, to find something beautiful when usually the only thing that brought glee to him was his strength and slaying those who opposed his master.

She was out getting a few things for dinner that night since school was out for the day. Being a senior was pretty easy for the most part. The marketplace was bustling with shoppers as she pushed her way through, watching for any pickpockets that thought they could get lucky with her. Though they were always proven wrong.

Glancing up, she caught sight of intense gold eyes. They belonged to a boy, maybe a year younger than her who was tawny-skinned and had dark hair, wild and unkempt in spikes. There was something about his eyes though. They were full of anger and hate but she could sense something, just underneath the surface.

Suddenly she felt it. Someone decided to try their luck today. Reaching back, the blunette grabbed the wrist of the hand trying to pull her wallet from her pocket and twisted around until she was behind them and had their arm wrenched back behind their back.

Another kid.

The blunette sighed before she let go of the boy but quickly grabbed the back of his shirt. She pulled a couple munny from her pocket, "Here. Don't steal, cause the next person might not be so forgiving."

The boy snatched the munny and ran off. There were too many kids on the streets stealing these days. They had families but times were hard for the poor district. Things had been that way for almost a year now.

Vanitas tipped his head to the side, amused by the actions the one who caught his fascination gave toward the street rat who had tried to steal her munny. It confused him - at first she seemed angry, but then she showed... kindness was it? He didn't really know.

Naminé was kind to him, but that was only because they both shared a similar fate. He stepped closer, careful to keep his hands in the pockets of his pants and close to the shadows.

He had been watching her for awhile now, usually from within the castle grounds. Technically he wasn't supposed to be seen out and about the streets of Radiant Garden - the only time he was allowed out was at night whenever he would be carrying out orders for his master. No one was supposed to know of the Masked Boy or what he truly looked like during the day.

Yet this girl drove him to sneak out. The thought of her made him restless. She fascinated him and sparked something within him.

Was it yearning?

As if he knew.

Vanitas gave a soft snort, before turning his eyes back on her retreating figure. She seemed to be shopping for food. He didn't understand that either. He didn't really eat or drink anything other than whatever weird concoctions that Even would make him.

Finishing up her shopping, the blunette made her to the west entrance of the marketplace heading home. She still had dinner to make and a paper to bullshit through.

She was heading toward the housing area of town now. He assumed probably home. His eyes glanced toward the lamp-post to see the time. He still had awhile before they realized he wasn't on the grounds. Knowing Naminé she probably would stall for him. She was like that, just so he could have some more freedom. He guessed that what they had between them was a form of friendship. If anything she was the only person he could call a relative - as far as he knew he was just a street urchin, unwanted by his birth parents, and the only person who remotely had any interest in him had been Xehanort.

Creepy old man.

At least he had a home...

And Naminé wasn't that bad to be around. She was just insane. Then again, so was he. Sanity had long since fled him.

"Oh, hey there! How are you today?"

His attention was once again on the female, surprised to see she had been halted by a brunette he kind of recognized. He knew that she sold flowers from a cart for a living, and always wore the same pink bow. Her name sounded earthy, but he couldn't remember what it was. Not that he cared.

She wasn't the one that had caught his interest.

"Same as always. I was just out getting a few things for dinner tonight. It's Kairi's birthday so I'm making her favorites." Pale and nimble fingers tucked a few strands of cerulean strands behind her ear.

The other female giggled, "You're such a good big sister to her. When's the party?"

Vanitas tilted his head at the unfamiliar words. Party? Birthday? Well, the second was easier to comprehend. Day of birth. Another thing he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been alive for roughly 16 years.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You and Zack should come if you can. Kairi would love it." She gave a smile as she continued on her way. "Sorry for leaving so soon, but you know how ravenous the munchkin can get!"

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell Zack!" the two parted ways, heading in separate directions.

Vanitas quickly stepped back and crouched behind a carriage, making a face as the hay started to make his nose itchy and his eyes watered a bit. He waited until the pink-clad woman had moved on before stepping out. He rubbed his face, fighting back the tickling in the back of his throat and that strange sensation of his heart stopping every few seconds.

Then, it happened.

"ACHOO!"

Blinded by his sneeze, he lost his footing and walked straight into her.

"What the heck?!" she yelped as she was pushed to the ground. "Oof!"

He sat up and rubbed his nose, "Dammit..." Opening his watering eyes, the dark boy froze as he realized the girl was beneath him.

She groaned as she sat up slightly, "What did I hit?" She opened her eyes and yelped when she saw the same boy from the marketplace on top of her. "You! Are you following me or something?!"

"N-no!"

Why the hell did he stammer and why was his face hot?

A dark brow quirked in disbelief. "Uh-huh. Could you at least let me up?"

Vanitas was quick to climb off her, his reflexes almost cat-like as he leapt back, landing on the balls of his feet and his palms pressed to the cobblestone street. Gold eyes flashed, and his face was darkening to an unpleasant shade of red. He recognized this emotion - one that was lacking in his natural genetic make-up.

It was embarrassment.

He had seen Naminé display it countless times, but was startled to actually be experiencing it for the first time ever in his own life.

Pale blue orbs inspected the strange boy, "Are you okay? Your face is really red." She picked herself up and checked to make sure none of her groceries had been ruined in the fall.

He looked away from her, "I'm fine...are...you okay?" It sounded so strange, expressing concern for someone else. The words sounded bitter - and there was even a bitter taste in his mouth. His guts felt all squishy and slimy inside.

Ugh, these emotions were really messed up.

"Yeah. And thankfully so are my groceries." She straightened up, said groceries in hand. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before she finally asked, "So...what's your name?"

"...why do you wanna know?"

Suddenly, his entire demeanor changed. He had limited social-time with people outside of his duties, but he did quickly learn what buttons he could press and he liked to see how far he could go to make a girl blush. A grin crossed his face, one that rivaled a Cheshire Cat's, and he leaned in a bit.

"Ah, I get it. You want me to take you on a date~!"

She jerked back in surprise. "What?! No! I just met you and I don't even know your name!" Her face pinked slightly from the boy's abrupt statement.

"Tell me your name, little blue bird, and I _might_ tell you mine!" he sang, his tone chipper and yet oddly devilish.

She stared at him like he was crazy, "The hell I am! You're the one who bumped into me. Your lucky I didn't start screaming rape! If you want MINE you have to tell me yours first.

He stared at her, his fascination increasing. He hadn't expected her to throw the ball back in his proverbial court. It amused him before he placed a hand on his hip, before gazing steadily into her pale blue eyes.

"Vanitas."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Vanitas."

Her lips twitched in a small smile, "Mine is Aqua. See that wasn't so bad was it, Vanitas?" She thrust her hand out politely.

He stiffened and looked away, "I guess," his finger idly scratched at his cheek, avoiding looking directly at her.

Her name has taken him aback - a name that meant water, which she eerily reminded him of the first moment she actually talked to him directly.

She was calm and soothing - a feeling he only knew from whenever Naminé would treat his wounds - and yet she could turn as quickly as the tides and be fierce. He had seen it work the other way too, like when she had dealt with the pickpocket.

He glanced out of his peripheral vision, seeing her hand extended and that she was smiling at him.

That smile made his breath left him, a strange feeling stirring in his chest. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, before he recalled just exactly who he was. He did not hesitate for anything - did not hesitate to raise his Keyblade to do his master's bidding, he didn't hesitate to give a witty remark or sarcastic reply, and he most definitely didn't hesitate because of a female.

No matter how much she took him aback or stirred strange emotions he had never felt before within him.

He took her hand, shaking it quickly - trying hard to not pay attention to how soft her hands were - before hastily shoving his hands back into his pants' pockets.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

He glanced at the sky, seeing it fading to a deep violet, streaked with red before turning to glance back at her. That cat-like grin was back.

"Can't leave you to walk home alone, can I?"

She blinked, surprised by his gesture. Aqua cocked her head to the side, "You're a strange little kitty, aren't you? But if you want to walk me home so badly, you can." She turned towards the direction of her home, assuming the boy would follow her if he was serious.

Vanitas walked beside her, glancing around. Night was his territory, and he knew what kind of rats came out after the sun set. It wasn't exactly like he was going to protect her - no, he probably would enjoy hearing what her scream sounded like, but more in a non-violent aspect. He grinned a little, glancing at her rear and tempted to touch it, just to see what she would do. Instead he settled for folding his arms behind his head, making a small face of annoyance as his arm started up that confounded itching once again.

"Dammit!" he hissed, scratching at it. "What the hell did he inject in me, anyway?" His voice was a low hiss, and he didn't expect her to hear him over the sound of the people closing up shop.

"Inject you? Are some druggie or science experiment or something? Here let me see." She grabbed his arm before he could do anything and examined it. "Looks like whatever it was caused a minor allergic reaction. When we get to my house I'll give you something for it... if you want?"

He chose to ignore the first inquiries - technically he was a science experiment or whatever. He just hadn't labeled himself as such. Yet the fact she wanted to help him surprised him.

She was full of surprises, as he had seen from his observations.

"...yeah...okay..."

They turned down another street, to a house set on the corner. There was a nice little garden growing underneath the large window, which was squared out and there were deep blue curtains in the window, and from one glance he could see a woman with long deep blue hair talking to a younger redhead. The two looked nothing alike, but he didn't see any other children that could be the little sister Aqua had mentioned. She noticed his eyes locked on the two through the window.

"Oh, that's Kairi. She's adopted."

"Ah,"

He wasn't sure what to say to that. Technically, he was adopted himself, so didn't that make Naminé his foster sister? What startled him was that the redhead inside was the spitting image of the insane girl.

"She supposedly has a twin sister."

His eyes widened, "Really now? She's pretty - bet some creepy old man would've tried to take her in."

Aqua looked at him, a frown on her face. "But the hospital and orphanage never had any records of her."

"That sucks..."

He focused on a pebble, kicking at it. It hit an old watering can. His nails dug at the inflamed skin, scratching until the skin broke and started to bleed. Unfazed, he simply looked at his red coated fingers a second later, the blood sliding down his arm and dripping to the street.

"Thing is I believe Kairi. Doctors say her twin sister was an imaginary friend or figment of her imagination, but she has a picture. An old one, but a picture nonetheless." She trailed off and finally glanced at him, jumping. "Don't do that!" Aqua grabbed his arm and drug him inside.

"Hey! Let go, Mousey! That's not for you to grab and - what's that smell?"

Aqua looked at him weirdly again, "It's a blackberry cobbler. It's Kairi's favorite dessert. Now hold still while I clean this up."

The house had an aroma he didn't recognize. He was used to the stale, musty scent of the castle. Or the strange chemicals that filled the sterile lab as he laid there, getting jabbed and drawn on. The foods he ate were always blended together and a murky color, but odorless. So this was...strange.

And painful.

"Mousey. I said that is _not_ for you to grab." He growled, glaring at her as she once again dragged him by his arm and towards the source of the scent. "What is that?" He pointed at the strange looking food on the counter, cooling.

"I just told you, cobbler. You look as if you've never seen it before in your life."

His nose crinkled, "I haven't."

She cocked her head to the side. "I've decided you're staying for dinner. Have you ever had barbecue chicken?" She grabbed a brown bottle from a cabinet by the entrance and a small white package as well as some bandages.

"No. What's that? Aren't chickens those annoying birds that cluck?"

"Um...yes. Only they've been killed, plucked and chopped into pieces that you can buy and cook. And eat if you like it." She opened the brown bottle and got a cotton swab and dipped it in before she placed lightly the wound on Vanitas' arm.

He winced, "What the hell? That burns worse than-" Pursing his lips, Vanitas bit down on his tongue to keep from blurting out what Even liked to use on his wounds. Why couldn't this female do magic like Naminé and just heal him that way?

That's when he remembered something the Master had said. Most spellcasters had been either killed or escaped from his world long ago, during the Keyblade Wars.

That's why Naminé was so special and vital to him.

"Worse than what? It's just peroxide - better than using rubbing alcohol, that stuff hurts. Now hold still while I put this bandage on." She placed a square piece of gauze over the wound and held it in place as she taped it down. After she was done she handed him two white pills and a glass of water. "Take these, they should help."

"...is it poison?" Vanitas lifted the pills to his eye, inspecting them between his fingers. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

Poison wouldn't kill him so easily, but it was a bitch to get pumped out of his system.

"...No, it's an allergy pill. It helps when your allergies act up...have you been living under some kind of big rock your whole life or something?" She turned away as she began to prepare dinner. Luckily her mother already had the chicken grilling and all they needed was some sides. Mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls along with a side salad. Potatoes were already cooking as were the green beans. "Now sit there until dinner is ready. You can meet Mom and Kairi in a bit."

He looked down at the pills, shrugging before taking them. He wondered how he ended up in this situation in first place. What was that saying from witchy's nursery book?

Oh, yeah, curiosity killed the cat.

She made him beyond curious...

_Aqua..._

It didn't feel right calling her by her name.

It was as if he did, she would disappear. Maybe it would be better if she did - then Vanitas wouldn't feel like his guts were slimy and his chest wouldn't have that weird annoying fuzziness. His heart wouldn't be pounding painfully in his chest either.

Just what the hell was she doing to him?

Awhile passed before a racket was heard as a red blur came crashing into the room, "Aqua! Is it time for dinner yet? Mom's bringing in the chicken!"

Aqua smiled as her younger sister demanded her dinner, "Yes. Everything's done. Why don't you say hello to our guest Vanitas while I get everything on the table?"

"Vani...Vanitas?" Kairi tipped her head to the side. "Strange name. Can I call you Vani?"

He stiffened, giving a "_Tch!_" sound before crossing his arms and looking away from the face that was identical to Naminé's. She looked roughly around the age of seven - the same as the blond child back at the castle. Could they really be twins?

Wasn't his place to find out. All he cared about was getting through this "dinner" thing and getting his ass back before the Master found out he was gone.

A plate was placed before him and another in front of the child by the older woman who looked like Aqua once they were seated. She smiled at him kindly as she took her own seat between him and the child as Aqua took the other between them. "Welcome Vanitas, its been awhile since Aqua has brought such a handsome young man home. Are you her boyfriend?"

Aqua choked on her bite of chicken she was taking.

Kairi began to chant, "Aqua has a boyfriend! Aqua has a boyfriend!"

Their mother giggled as she began eating her own dinner.

"Sure am! Isn't that right, Aqua?" He nudged her, grin in place.

"You are not!" she hissed, her face as red as Kairi's hair. "He's just a friend, Mom! He's only teasing! I met him at the marketplace."

"Oh really? It's strange, I don't recall seeing you around before."

"I live in the castle. I don't get out much."

Aqua's mother looked at him strangely, "The castle you say? A lot of the people there don't seem to get out much."

"Uh... my guardian's a researcher for Lord Ansem." Vanitas shifted uncomfortably.

It wasn't really a lie - lying usually came so smoothly for him - but Ansem had long since fled the castle of Radiant Garden, Xehanort taking his place.

He still hadn't touched his food, picking up the pointy metal thing that they were using to eat with, and awkwardly trying to hold it.

Aqua's mother had a suspicious look in her eyes but left it only saying, "You're welcome here anytime, Vani!"

Aqua sighed before lifting her own fork up and showing Vanitas how to hold it, "This is how you hold it. And then you really just stab your food with it and put it in your mouth."

Kairi gasped, "You don't know how to use a fork? Do you use chopsticks or something?"

"...They usually blend my food..."

At least, he assumed it was blended.

Why did he feel like a burden? Like how annoying it was to teach Naminé how to dress herself or strap her sandals. He felt like a small child.

Heck, there was a child next to him eating like a full grown adult.

A hand was suddenly placed on the one holding the fork. "Don't feel bad or weird. People grow up differently, Vanitas. You're not the only one in the worlds who can't use a fork or hasn't used one before. Just practice and enjoy your dinner. I don't know what they feed you at the castle but it sure doesn't sound good." She made a face.

He felt that confounded warmth again in his face as she touched him, gold irises locking on her blue. He quickly looked away before taking the fork and mimicking the way she was using it, stabbing a piece of the chicken and then putting it in his mouth, wedging it between his teeth and pulling out the metal prongs, pulling the fork free. He then bit down and started to grind the meat with his teeth.

His eyes widened after he swallowed.

"This is good! Great!"

For the first time in his life, he actually enjoyed something. He started to scarf down his food.

Aqua smiled while her mother chuckled in amusement, "Chefs love to hear such things. Knowing someone likes the food I make, it makes me feel warm inside."

Aqua smirked, "I can't wait to see his face when he eats the cobbler."

"I get to eat that too?!"

Kairi giggled, "Brother Vani is funny."

"...you're not too bad yourself, kid." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Of course you get to eat it. Dessert always comes after dinner." Aqua's mother stood up from the table seeing as how everyone was done with their own dinner and went to dish up the cobbler while Aqua gathered the dirty dishes. Placing one plate in front of Kairi, she placed an extra large piece in front of Vanitas. "Eat up there's plenty."

"Th..." He struggled with his words before muttering. "Thank you."

He never had spoken words of gratitude before.

Vanitas began to eat, liking the cobbler much more than the chicken and the other food. He was eating it as eagerly as the child beside him, his actions almost childlike as well. Aqua smiled at him before going to join her mother in the kitchen, to help clean up. She glanced over her shoulder at Vanitas joking with Kairi - his tone playful and actually not intimidating. He was even minding his language around the girl.

"It's not like you to bring someone other than Terra or Ven home with you, especially someone you just met." Her mother stated, smiling. "What do you think of him?"

Aqua had a thoughtful look on her face, "He's...there's something about him. I can't place my finger on it, but it felt right to meet him. He can be a real weirdo, but looking at him now, I know he's capable of being sweet and kind... but I get the feeling that he has a really deep dark secret. And not just from how he's acting, I can feel the darkness in him, Mom, but there's also light, a lot of it. But it's over shadowed by the darkness. I...want to help him...if I can."

"Invite him over again tomorrow then." the older woman paused in her scrubbing, "He reminds me of your late father..."

Aqua smirked, "Oh I already planned to. I can't wait for him to meet the other kids and introduce him to cake and ice cream."

"I have the feeling Terra and him will be fighting for your attention." Her blue eyes closed as she smiled, "Go on and join them. He keeps looking in here like a lost puppy."

"Alright."

She wiped her hands dry and made her way back into the dining room. She giggled at the look on Vanitas' face as he listened to her sister chatter away. She pulled the chair beside him closer and sat beside him.

He glanced at her, once Kairi was called by their mother to go take her bath and get ready for bed. "She reminds me of my own little sister." It was the first time he openly admitted his relationship with Naminé.

"You have a sister?" Aqua looked thoughtful. "You know...today was Kairi's birthday and we're having her party tomorrow and I was...wondering if you wanted to come?" She started to babble, a blush on her face. "It's at 2:00 and you could bring your sister if you want, there'll be plenty of other kids her age there so I'm sure she'll have fun and-"

Vanitas stood up abruptly, which cut the blunette off. "I can't make any promises..." Sneaking out for him was hard enough, but sneaking Naminé out too would be too risky. "Listen, I need to go. Thanks for...dinner and...being nice to me."

Aqua smiled as she walked him to the door. Before he could leave she grabbed his arm lightly, "Vanitas?"

"Want a kiss goodnight, Mousey?" a devilish smirk appeared across his lips.

She blushed smacking his arm lightly, "Oh hush you! That's not what I was going to say at all!" She took a breath before looking him in the eyes, a serious look on her face, "If you ever need someplace to go or stay you can come here, if you ever need to get away that is...and if you ever get into any trouble...I'll be here, for you and your sister. Be careful, okay?"

He took a step back, "Better watch yourself, otherwise you may fall for me!" Vanitas teased, but there was a look in his eyes that he took her words to heart, but he most likely wouldn't take her up on the offer. "Bye, Aqua."

With that said, Vanitas left, disappearing into down the cobblestone street without looking back.

* * *

_A/N: So…tell me what you guys thought? Review please!_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura.  
_

_A/N: Now for the next installement of __**My Sanctuary**__! Thanks so much for reading. Co-authored with DaQiao17. Please review! _

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Abuse, and Violence.**_

-xWhitexWindx

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Aqua leaned in her chair from typing the last few sentences of her paper. Sure it wasn't due for another day, but it was really the only homework she had to do. Sometimes being a senior was a little boring.

She stretched her arms above her head as she got up to get changed into her pajamas. Passing by the window of her room, she looked up at the castle that she had a perfect view of, thinking of Vanitas. There was something off about the castle, a feeling both her and her mother held. For a few years now the activity of Heartless had increased, making her life harder as a high school student, but she was a Keyblade Master and it was her responsibility.

Thankfully, Ventus had offered to take the shift for tonight so she could get ready for Kairi's party tomorrow without being sleep deprived. Aqua just hoped Ven didn't get himself in over his head. At least she knew he could call in Terra at anytime.

"Sissy...? Will you tuck me in...?" Kairi's soft voice was heard from the doorway, poking her head in and looking around her sister's room.

Aqua smiled as she turned to her sister, "Of course. Come on, munchkin."

Kairi ran forward, taking her sleeve-covered hand and reached up to take Aqua's. They were very close, despite the age difference, and Kairi was attached to Aqua whenever she was home. There were some nights she hated to see her go on her patrols, but she always wished her good luck and sometimes tried to stay up for her. Aqua always tucked her in.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Mmhm! I'm excited about my party tomorrow!"

Kairi pushed open the door to her room next door, it was decorated in soft shades of white, pink, and lavender with floral decorations. Her sheets had pink stars on them and she crawled into her bed, hugging her Moogle plush toy close as she waited to be tucked in.

Aqua leaned forward and gave Kairi a kiss upon her forehead as she tucked the blankets in around her. "Sleep tight Kairi, I'll see you in the morning."

Kairi smiled sleepily as she snuggled under her blankets. "Night, Aqua."

As Aqua started to walk back into her room her eyes fell upon an old photo of two little toddler girls, one with red hair and the other blond. Aqua smiled pressing her fingers to her lips and then to the image of the blond girl.

"Goodnight, Naminé… wherever you are."

* * *

Everything in this room was white, save the bright splashes of color from the drawings that were taped to the walls. Hidden underneath the white covers, a small stock of platinum blond hair could be seen. Foggy blue eyes peered over the tops of the sheets, watching the doorway.

It had been about an hour since the sounds of mad laughter of her 'brother' had stopped. He didn't scream anymore during his punishments - simply laughed. He knew that if he didn't show pain then Xehanort wouldn't get the satisfaction he wanted by beating him.

Sure enough, the door opened a crack, and the limp figure winced his way inside. Naminé sprung from the sheets, small and dainty feet touching the cold floor as she crossed the room just as Vanitas collapsed to his knees, clutching his busted ribcage and wiping the blood from his chin.

"Hey, witchy. You should be in bed. It's way passed your bedtime."

All he could manage was a hoarse whisper, before he gave a violent cough, one that sent his entire body jerking and spasming in pain. Naminé shook her head before she slowly crouched down, her little white dress barely going passed her knobby knees, and her scrawny fingers brushed his bangs away from his face. Half-mast gold irises stared into her blue - her orbs that were very far away, showing she wasn't all there.

She barely spoke anymore, but she was there enough to know that Vanitas was the only person who wasn't out to hurt her. He protected her in his own way - taking beatings that would've been meant for her whenever she lost control of her magic.

Pressing her small forehead to his, Vanitas ground his teeth as she pressed her small hands to his chest, mending his ribs the internal organs that had been damaged.

Soon, he could breathe normally without agony sweeping over him. Naminé pulled back slowly, the skin of her lips broken from where she had been chewing on them in nervous habit, them parting as she finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a squeak and flushed red as his hand brushed the back of her head, ruffling her hair. She blinked in surprise - he hadn't ever really been affectionate toward her. He was protective and sometimes took the blame, but never had he openly showed that he remotely cared for her existence.

It was a pleasant feeling to have.

"I'm alright, witchy. By the way, you're seven now. It's your birthday."

"Birthday...? It's my...day of birth...?"

He nodded, "I got you something..."

She tipped her head to the side, sitting on the cold floor with her legs angled, looking up at him as Vanitas pulled out a bundle from underneath the back of his shirt. Naminé gave a soft gasp at the make-shift little doll, looking like it had been made out of an old flour sack, and fashioned to look like her. It had yellow yarn for hair and black buttons for eyes, a piece of white cloth that resembled a dress like hers. Blue eyes looked at the doll and then back at him.

"It's a friend, for when I'm not here."

"Dolly..."

She reached her frail arms and took it slowly, cradling it to her chest and actually smiling as she nuzzled the top of it. Vanitas felt a whisper of a smile cross his lips, before he heard the sound of footsteps.

"I need to go, before they find me. Go to sleep, witchy. Tomorrow, I want you to draw me a picture of you and your imaginary friend, okay?"

"You mean Kairi?"

Gold eyes closed as he picked her up by her arm and quickly carried her to the bed, setting her on the edge. "Yes. Now go to sleep."

Naminé nodded and crawled under her covers, clutching the doll close as she watched Vanitas disappear out of the room. A few minutes later, she saw that Ienzo, one of the many assistants who was only a year older than her had appeared. He watched for a long moment before shutting the door to her little white room.

"...Vani...cares...for me..."

It was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

Aqua yawned tiredly as she was putting the last finishing touches on the cake for Kairi's party. She had gotten up early to make breakfast and had since then been making a cake and preparing snacks. It was a quarter to two and already a few people had arrived. They had been led to the backyard by her mother and sister. She could hear the shrieks and laughter of some of the children.

She was beat already, but the day was only halfway over, plus she had the midnight patrol shift tonight. Placing the last frosting rose on the cake, Aqua started to gather up some of the snack bowls full of chips-and-dip.

"Looking good, Aqua!"

That chipper tone caused the blunette to turn, smiling as she saw a boy only a year younger than her. His honey blond hair was spiked in a wild fashion, but was neat at the same time. Wind-swept she would describe it, and his eyes were as blue as the skies.

"Ven! Hey, glad you could make it. I see you brought your little cousin with you." Aqua turned and smiled, kneeling down to smile at the brunette boy clinging to the belt-loop of Ven's khaki's, wearing a red-trimmed white t-shirt, red shorts, and sandals. "How long are you staying here, Sora?"

The boy of seven blinked, his eyes and face the spitting image of Ven's, before he gave a goofy grin. "As long as I want! Can I go see Kairi?" An adorable blush crossed his tan cheeks.

Aqua smiled kindly, "Of course! She's out back with some of her friends. Why don't you go on ahead?"

Sora grinned before taking off out the back door of the kitchen. Ventus chuckled at his little cousin's antics. "Need any help?"

"Help would be nice. Grab the plates of sandwiches, will you?" Aqua led the blond boy outside to the table placed to the side of the backyard. "How was your patrol last night?"

"All Heartless accounted for and defeated, Captain!" Ven even gave her a goofy little salute. "Actually, the activity wasn't that bad last night. Half the amount we've usually had. It was strange, but Terra and Master Eraqus say it's something to be relieved about."

Aqua looked unconvinced. "I suppose, but such a large number doesn't disappear over one night.

"That's what I said, but you know how Terra is. He uses brawn over brains." Ven gave a small sigh as he carried the plate, looking over at the group of kids playing in the inflatable playhouse. "How's Kairi?"

"She's great. Having lots of fun apparently." Aqua watched as Kairi, Sora and a few others were playing tag as they placed the food on the table. "Ven...have you ever noticed anything strange about the castle?"

He folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall as he glanced toward the direction of the castle over the back wall. "Like how there's been more and more Heartless activity and less activity from Lord Ansem?"

"You've noticed it too?" Aqua headed back into the house to bring out the cake. She turned towards Ven, a thoughtful look on her face. "Yesterday...I met a boy. He said his name was Vanitas and that he lived in the castle. He also said he had a little sister about the same age as Kairi but...I've never seen either before until yesterday."

"I only know of Ienzo living there, but he's like eight. Lord Ansem takes care of him. I don't know of any other kids, let alone a teenager living there." Ven frowned. "Maybe you should ask Terra or Master Eraqus? Keep in mind I haven't lived here as long as you guys..."

"Don't tell Terra or Master Eraqus but I think I might check the castle out tonight on patrol. Something isn't right and I'm going to at least get some type of evidence before going to them." Aqua had a determined look in her blue eyes. Vanitas didn't act like any normal teenager, let alone a human being, and if he's lived in that castle for as long as he said he has, then something wasn't right.

Ventus shifted awkwardly, eyes glancing toward the gate warily as if expecting their Master or the Master's son to appear. "I want to go with you then. I don't like deceiving Terra or the Master, but if you really feel we should check it out, then let me come with you. That way we can share the blame."

"Alright. Meet me at the side of the wall leading into the gardens. There'll be fewer guards there." Aqua smiled as she placed the cake onto the table outside. "Now enough serious talk! How about we join the kids in a round of tag?"

Ven nodded before springing into the group of kids. The sound of cheerful laughter filled the air. Kairi and Sora eagerly grabbed Aqua, pulling her toward where the other children had dog-piled on Ven.

A mountain of gifts was on the table closest to the back gate, which had opened a crack. The sleeve of a red hoodie was seen, and then a hand slipping what appeared to be a card on the table. Vanitas hesitated, simply watching and feeling a strange tightening in his chest as his golden eyes landed on the sisters.

Feeling eyes on her, Aqua looked up cautiously and made sure it wasn't an enemy, but upon seeing the dark-haired boy from last night she relaxed and smiled at him. Making an excuse to Ven and the kids, she made her way over.

"Stopping by for a minute, Vanitas?"

He cursed that he had stalled inwardly before looking at her, "I couldn't bring her with me...I'm not supposed to leave the grounds. My sister...made her a card though... for their birthday."

"It's fine. At least you made an appearance and a card, silly." Aqua crossed her arms over her chest, unsure what to say now. "Are you...leaving now?"

Those gold eyes actually looked sad, "Yeah. But don't you worry about me, Mousey. They think I'm running an errand for creepy Even, so I made a detour." Vanitas awkwardly rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Naminé."

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll get to meet someday." Aqua leaned forward slightly. "I actually have something for you, since you showed up." She stepped a little closer and stage whispered, "If you're a good boy and close your eyes I'll give it you!"

He grimaced and pulled back, "I don't trust anyone who tells me to close my eyes."

He had been jabbed and beaten enough to know that. Still, she looked tempting. Maybe she would even give him a kiss! A grin appearing at the thought, Vanitas decided to test her.

"Alright, but this better not be something weird... otherwise we're going to play a penalty game."

She looked at him with a weird expression. "Penalty ga-? Do I even want to know?" She shrugged it off. "Now close your eyes, it'll only take a second."

"Damn, and here I thought you liked me."

Teasingly, he poked her cheek before closing his eyes.

Aqua studied his face for a moment. He really was a handsome boy, but she could also see how life had taken its toll on him. Taking a breath, Aqua gathered up her courage before she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his right cheek lightly. She lingered for only a second before she pulled back and blushed lightly.

"There. Now you can open them."

Slowly, he opened his eyes, before taking a step back and looking at her. Then he brought his fingers to his cheek, feeling it burn once more. He really hated this embarrassment thing. It was starting to tick him off.

"Take care, Vanitas, and thanks again for stopping by."

Her smile was wistful, she wished he could stay just a bit longer. She didn't know what it was about him, but she liked being around him, even if he was a little gruff and mean sometimes.

"Why did you...do that...?" Vanitas looked away from her, his voice soft.

"Because...it felt right."

"Don't fall for me, Mousey."

He then turned and ran out of the backyard.

Aqua smiled dispassionately, one hand propped against her hip, "Too bad the heart doesn't see reason. We'll see if that happens, won't we Vanitas?"

There was the sound of Kairi shrieking a familiar name, before the blunette turned to see that her Master had arrived. He had a scar along the side of his face, and his black hair was tied back, following close behind his foster son and her best friend since she was small, Terra.

Terra was a handsome boy, two years her senior, and was burly in build. His hair was as brown as the earth and his eyes were a deep cobalt shade. He immediately scanned the backyard and spotted her, raising a tan hand to wave.

"Yo, Aqua! Whatcha doin' hiding over there? You're missing the party!"

Aqua huffed as she made her way over to the brunette, "I'm not hiding, but you're late!"

"Sorry. Heh. Had to pick up Riku from Lightning."

Standing beside him was a bored looking youth, only a year older than Kairi. His hair was a platinum shade and his eyes were teal. He was the son of Snow and Serah Villiers, who were residents of Destiny Islands, but he lived with his aunt Lightning for some reason, along with Hope - a boy that Lightning was raising and one of Ven's closest friends.

"Riku! RIKU! RIIIIIKUUUU!"

"Geez, Sora, you just saw me yesterday!" Riku grumbled, being glomped by the brunette and the redhead.

Aqua chuckled in amusement, "Just means they love you lots, Riku." She glanced around, seeing all that had been invited had arrived and were accounted for. "Now who wants cake and ice cream?"

"WE DO!" the children, and Ven, all cheered.

Aqua chuckled as she made her way to the cake, where her mother was lighting the candles, "First we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Kairi!"

Kairi ran over to stand in front of her cake, where her mother picked her up and placed her on a chair so she could blow out the candles better.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kairi, happy birthday to you!"

Aqua helped her mother cut the cake and distribute the treat along with some ice cream among the children and guests.

"Aqua, dear? Where's Vanitas and his little sister?"

"Oh, he dropped by earlier to say he and his sister couldn't make it, but he did leave Kairi a card that his sister drew."

"Oh?" Her mother glanced around, "It's a shame. I was looking forward to him trying the cake. I'm curious, Aqua, did he perhaps tell you his sister's name?"

"Yes, actually. He said that it was Nami-"

She cut herself off, her eyes widening as her mind conjured the photograph of Kairi and her twin.

"...Naminé..."

* * *

_A/N: Much thanks to __**VizzyBruv **__for the review! Please review guys! :D_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Oh my skies, much thanks to __**VizzyBruv**__, __**Ritsu Ikiteirushi**__, __**Yue Asuka**__, and __**Miwasaki Yuki**__ for all of your awesome reviews! We hope to see more in the future! Your support means everything to us and this story :) _

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

There wasn't any way in hell he was going to get the shit knocked out of him again for leaving the castle. So Vanitas had quickly sprinted through the residency area of the town and through the marketplace, making his way toward the gardens. Most people would've thought he was insane - oh wait, he _was_ - for leaping into the waters that lead to the waterway.

He ducked into the dimly lit alcove and glanced around; making sure Braig or Dilan weren't around. Braig was a real asshole whenever he wanted to be and he loved to get the dark-haired youth beaten. He took as much sick amusement out of it as his Master did.

Freakin' creeps.

Once he was sure that no one had seen him, Vanitas then pulled and lifted the thick iron bar out of place, ducking through the space he had created. Damn, he was getting too big for this route. He had already sprouted about four inches in the past few months, and his muscular build - though lean for the most part - was starting to make it harder to get through small and cramped areas. He had to find a new route if he wanted to keep sneaking out like this.

That was the question though, wasn't it? Did he want to keep escaping during daylight, daring to reveal the face of the Masked Boy that most of Radiant Garden feared? An assassin that preyed through the night like a dark dream - or rather, a nightmare.

He was a nightmare. He was twisted, inhumane, and the only glee he had ever felt in his life was the sound of screams and the sight of blood coating him.

It was the only time he had felt alive.

He hadn't always been a stealer of hearts - no, not like this. He used to hesitate upon taking the victims with his Keyblade. That humanity had been severed long ago though.

Actually, the feelings he was having now, the ones that left his guts all slimy and icky were new. Strangely enough, it was that girl that made him recklessly subject himself to getting the shit knocked out of him for leaving the grounds.

She made him express care for Naminé.

The dark tunnel and the sloshing of water finally came to an opening, torch light illuminating the underground waterway. He knew the mechanisms like the back of his hand, still somewhat curious about the magic that was still somehow alive in this castle.

Once he found his way to the secret passage in the library, Vanitas relaxed. He stopped beside one of the many columns, turning it a total of four times before the chest where he kept his spare clothes was revealed. Stripping, Vanitas then began to pull on his strange suit of red and black fibers, grabbing the mask and tucking it under his arm after he had disposed of his clothes. Nightfall would be coming soon.

He'd have to go and see the Master soon enough.

Vanitas walked down the corridors of the castle, drawing near the corridor where Naminé's room was. He could hear voices - surprised to hear the little insane girl's voice. She hardly spoke anymore.

He lingered outside of the doorway, seeing that Ienzo of all people was inside the room with her, reading to her. She didn't know how to read or write herself, so usually Vanitas was the one who read to her. He did it because it kept her from throwing fits.

When she threw fits, he ended up getting his ass kicked over it.

"Vanitas!"

"Shit," he muttered, before turning and giving a wild grin. "Good afternoon, Creepy!"

Even growled and glowered at him, "You had a scheduled lab test today."

"Yeaaaah, 'bout that, I wasn't in the mood to get eye-raped by you so I decided to take my time on that little errand you set me on."

He fumed but held his tongue, "Where are the reports I asked you to get from the Master?"

"On your desk."

"Liar! I was just down there and there weren't any reports."

Vanitas gave him a dull stare, "Look, Creepy, I did what you asked. Now I have to go see the Master otherwise he'll have _your _ass for keeping me. Now shoo."

"I do not go shoo, you little bastard!"

Carelessly waving him off, Vanitas then strode his way down the corridor and toward the direction of his Master's chambers. He stopped short a few seconds later, feeling the rise of anger pulsating through his chest as he heard Ienzo shouting and then Naminé's screams. Dark energy formed around his hand as his Keyblade appeared, whirling and suddenly the sharp teeth of the blade was against Even's neck.

Time had frozen, the only sight the madness reflecting in fire-dancing eyes, the scientist freezing as Naminé cried, struggling to get free of the man's grip.

"_Let. Go. Of. Her. __**Now**_."

Even swallowed hard, "Y-You'll...p-pay for this intervention, 7."

"Screw it. Let go of my sister! Otherwise..." His maddening grin widened, "You die."

He released Naminé, who staggered and ran behind Vanitas. Once she was safely behind him, the boy lowered his Keyblade, eyes flickering.

"No more. You touch her ever again; I'll rip your heart out."

Even simply took off down the hall, scared to death. Vanitas slowly tipped his head to the side, pinning his gaze on the youngest still standing in the doorway, visible eye wide and pale.

"Look after her. If he comes back and tries that again, I'll make sure that everyone here dies. Got it?"

Vanitas then turned and gave Naminé a pat on the head, turning and leaving the corridor once more.

* * *

Aqua strapped her armor on to her biceps - it was best to keep it stored for the moment. Looking up, she saw she only had fifteen minutes before the time to meet up with Ventus. Quickly making her way downstairs, her metal boots clanking against the wood, she saw her mother and sister waiting for her.

Her mother gave her an encouraging smile, "Go kick some Heartless butt out there, Aqua!"

"Yeah! But make sure you be careful too!" Kairi piped up from beside her mother, before she ran over and gave Aqua a hug for good luck.

Aqua hugged her back for a moment before letting go, determination shining in her eyes, "I will, Kairi." Naminé was in that castle, she just knew it, and tonight she was going to find out one way or another. "Don't stay up all night, Kairi. I'll see you two in the morning."

Aqua walked out into the backyard so that no one would see her as she summoned her Keyblade, Stormfell, to her hand and changed it into her Keyblade glider. Hopping on top, she set out for the castle wall by the garden.

Glancing down into the streets of Radiant Garden, she kept her eyes peeled for any Heartless that might pop up on her way there. Upon arriving, she was the first one to get there.

It was about five minutes that a rustling in the nearby trees caught her attention, Ventus appearing in his own armor and glider. He hopped down, landing in a crouch beside her, holding his own blade - Wayward Wind - backhanded. Even behind his helmet, she knew that he was probably grinning.

"Did I keep you? Sorry, had to sneak out through the window. Sora's not supposed to know that I'm a Keyblade wielder. You know how my father gets."

"I don't know why he's so against it. Kairi knows about me and Riku knows about Terra and they're okay with it." Aqua was studying the wall, looking for either a weak point or a way over the wall that didn't involve their gliders.

"It's more like...he's scared of losing me like we lost my mom." Ven said softly. "Anyway, I saw a space that I can climb on. You know I'm the fastest. I'll just spring on up there and give you a lift!" Before she could even respond, the outgoing boy darted over to where some of the wall had been damaged. He scaled it, making a minimal amount of noise, metal clanking against stone. Once he reached the top of the wall, he hid behind some leaves of one of the trees, before darting across the top and getting down on his stomach. He reached down his hand for her, "Quickly!"

She grabbed his hand, using her legs and feet to help climb the wall as she pulled her up and the two jumped to the other side, crouched down behind some bushes.

"Looks like there's a guard standing at the entrance," Aqua said, having scanned the garden for any enemies.

"Maybe there's a secret way. You said that Vanitas guy lives here, right? And that he's not supposed to leave the castle. Maybe he's got some secret way in and out."

Aqua thought for a moment, trying to remember anything that their master might have mentioned about the castle, "Wait! The water way! There should be a way through it. Master once told us about it, that it leads to a secret passageway into the castle. An escape route in case anything ever happened."

"Where's the entrance though?" Ven's tone indicated he was frowning, before he glanced around and spotted the fountains. "What about the water? Maybe there's like... an opening there?" Getting a bright idea, Ven then patted her shoulder-plate. "Stay here a sec, 'kay? I'm gonna get a closer look!"

The swift boy darted before Aqua could even protest, dodging his way toward the stone wall, and crouching at the bottom of the steps that lead to the entrance. He waited until the guards had turned to switch places, moving like a green blur. He reached the edge of the fountains and peered, noticing an alcove of some sort, before he quickly made his way back.

It was dangerous and reckless, but at least he had found what they were looking for. Once he reached the brushes again, thankfully undetected, Ven turned to her.

"In the alcove, there are bars. I'm pretty sure there's a way to get through them."

Aqua glanced at the guards for a moment, making sure they weren't looking before she darted over to the fountain, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait! Aqua!" Ven hissed, hastily catching up to her.

Lady luck was on their side. They managed to get to the edge of the fountains, waiting for the guards to be distracted. They crouched down and waded through the water, trying to keep their sloshing to a minimal so not to draw attention to themselves, before luckily darting into the dark alcove.

"I can't see a thing." Ven whispered, clutching her arm. "And it's freezing."

Aqua brought out her Keyblade, whispering, "Fire." A flame appeared at the end of the Keyblade lighting their way. "There, now we have light."

"Aqua, you know we're not supposed to use magic...the fact that we can is like... astonishing. All the other spellcasters died during the Keyblade Wars."

"Ven, if we can use magic, then we should. Keeping these abilities hidden and unused isn't helping anyone."

Aqua pushed onward, using the flame like a torch as they made their way quietly through the passageway. Soon, they came toward the thick iron bars. Taking a moment to inspect them, Ven tried to think of a way to get passed them. He was smaller than Aqua, but even he couldn't fit through the gap.

"This has to be the way. It's the only other way into the castle. So that means... there was to be a way to get through these." Ven mused, before he tried to lift and move them. The fifth one on the left side shifted a bit. "H-Hey, Aqua! Help me with this, would ya?" Grunting, Ven tried to lift the bar out of its place.

Aqua grabbed the other side and together they lifted the bar out of the way. Slipping through was another matter entirely. "The armor is getting in the way! We'll have to get rid of it for now."

"Nu-uh. You know what Master Eraqus says! It's better to be safe than sorry. I'd rather squeeze through than be unprotected. Those guards are mean. Remember when I came to the castle just to see Lea and Isa? They nearly beat the crap out of me. Here, just turn your body like this." Ven showed her the best way to maneuver, but stopped and gave a giggle as her breast-plate got caught. "Heh... you should really blame your Mom for those, Aqua.

Aqua growled in frustration before she turned herself so that her head was already through and then twisted her body back finally slipping through. "When this is over Ven, I'm going to smack you."

He zipped ahead, before his voice echoed down through the dark passageway. "Whoa! This is really awesome! Terra would love to see this!"

Aqua walked up beside him and saw they were behind walls of wood - no, wait -bookshelves. They were massive and towered feet above them.

"This must be it, help me find a switch or something."

They inspected the area, before Aqua found that the torch moved, the bookshelf sliding out and opening into a vast library. Ven gave a low whistle before he armed himself with Wayward Wind, the two of them falling dead silent. The only light in the library was a couple of lanterns on the tables, about to burn out.

"I remember coming here when I was younger," Aqua murmured. "Master Eraqus would read us the history tomes of the Keyblade Wars." She moved over to the doors, back against the wall as she opened them a crack, listening for any noise. "Doesn't sound like anyone is out there. Ready?"

"Yeah. I don't think we should split up though."

"No way. I'm not going to risk either of us being captured. We stick together."

"Gotcha."

The two Keyblade wielders made their way quietly into the hallway, Stormfell and Wayward Wind at the ready as they stealthily made their way down the hall.

"This place...is so creepy..."

"Like I said, something's not been right with this castle in a while." They came upon a white door, the two unsure. "Should we go in?"

Ven shifted a bit, rubbing the back of his helmet before nodding his head, but in a way that clearly stated that she should do it. Aqua placed her hand on the handle, her other ready with her Keyblade in case trouble came their way. Taking a breath, she opened the door and got into a battle pose.

They froze, taking in the room slowly. It was white - everything was - the marble floor, the walls, even the curtains and the furniture. The only colors were those of drawings taped to the walls, and crayons and colored pencils lying across a small circular white table with drawings littering it. A white canopy bed was against the wall, a strange bird-cage beside it with a two porcelain dolls inside, both white and bland in color.

In the bed was a slumbering child, hugging a make-shift doll. Her body was frail, as if touching her would break her. She wore a simple white dress, curled into a small ball, and her messy uneven blond hair - a pale shade - fanned around her face. She did not stir, and for a moment the two panicked, as if the child was not breathing, but then they saw the slow and steady rising and falling of her chest.

"Dear god...she looks... just like Kairi..."

"Naminé?" Aqua couldn't believe her eyes.

Seeing her cemented the fact in her mind that she existed. Kairi's sister existed. And she was alive and in a castle that had clearly been harboring her.

She walked over to the side of the bed, taking off her helmet as she went. "I can't... believe she's actually here."

Ven slowly followed her, removing his own helmet as he did, looking around the room. "It's like... a room they use in insane asylums, Aqua. Everything's white. There's nothing here that she can hurt herself with. No toys, everything's bolted down... the only thing she has is that doll."

"So you're saying there might be something wrong with her?"

"I don't know. All I know is...this room... it scares me. Like it's some sort of prison."

"We need to get her out of here. This should be proof enough to Master Eraqus that something isn't right with the castle."

"But if we take her...and they find her and us... whoever's keeping her imprisoned like this could kill her. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Aqua looked off the side, "And if we leave her here, she'll die too. Look, her arms."

Ven swallowed hard, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, and reaching out to touch her - as if to make sure that this was real. They had come to investigate and they found a little girl, looking half-starved and like she would break if she was moved. Bruises lined her upper-arms.

He took the blunette aback, lightly running his finger tips across her skin and whispering, "Cure." before the skin repaired itself, back to the pale shade. It was as if she had never once seen sunlight.

Then, she awoke.

Blue eyes, foggy and dazed, locked on them as she sat up, curling her body close. She looked frightened, opening her mouth but nothing came out. She clutched her doll to her chest and started to shake her head, crawling back toward the headboard.

"Shh...little one...we're here to help you."

She looked as if she didn't comprehend what they were saying.

Naminé screamed.

"No!" Aqua reached for Naminé, her hands coming to frame her face, "Naminé! You need to be quiet! Kairi is home, waiting for you! If you keep screaming I'm not sure if we can get you out of here!"

Naminé stared at her, the screams ceasing as she said the name "Kairi", and her eyes were wide in shock.

"...Kairi's...alive...?"

Aqua smiled kindly, "Yes, she is. And she's been waiting a long time to see you again. I can take you to her if you'd like?"

There was hesitance, "No... no...I hafta stay..."

"Why do you have to stay, Naminé?" Ven asked softly, crouched down low enough to look her in the eyes.

"I hafta stay for Vani."

"You mean Vanitas?" Aqua took one of Naminé's hands in hers. "He's your protector right?"

She nodded, "He's the only one."

"Vanitas would want you to be safe Naminé and we can take you someplace safe." Aqua had a determined look in her blue eyes. "I'm going to help Vanitas too, whether he wants it or not."

"...can Vani come too...?"

They could see it in her eyes - she didn't want to leave him behind.

"We'll find him and get him to come too. Even if I have to knock him unconscious to agree. I'm not going to leave you two here to get hurt and possibly die."

Naminé flung her arms around the blunette's neck, clutching the doll between them. "Take me home..."

"Of course." She picked the girl up, replacing her helmet and walked toward the door where Ven was already making sure that the coast was clear.

"Um...Aqua, we got a problem." She suddenly heard the pitter-patter of several feet heading their way. "They're coming from the direction of the library too!"

Aqua smirked, "Well, Ven, looks like we'll be busting out of here in style. Naminé, do you know where Vanitas' room is, sweetie?"

"No. I never leave this room, other to go potty." the child said, clutching the doll as the mage carried her.

Aqua pursed her lips, "We'll have to come back for Vanitas."

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed, "We need to leave, now!"

She paused, thinking over her options before they backed into Naminé's room. There were bars over the windows, but with two quick strikes, they clattered to the floor. Ven kicked out the glass and looked, seeing they were above the courtyard.

"You're faster than me. Take Naminé and go." Aqua ordered.

Ven nodded, before summoning his glider. Once he was on, Aqua shifted the small girl into the boy's waiting arms. She whimpered as she nearly lost her grip on her doll.

"Got it!" Ven snatched it and held her tightly. "Aqua, be careful!"

"I will...go! Hurry!"

They were gone within a matter of seconds, but the door to Naminé's room had just been kicked open. She turned; expecting guards, but was taken aback by the sight she saw. A masked being, wearing a strange suit of fibers, armed with a weapon she would always recognize.

A Keyblade.

"H-How-? Who are you? How do you have a Keyblade?!" Aqua summoned her own, shifting to her favored battle stance.

He didn't say anything and simply marched forward, raising his blade as he sprinted toward her in four long strides, going in for the attack. Aqua brought up her own Keyblade, deflecting the attack as she kicked out her leg, aiming for the other's side.

The Masked Boy was quick, easily evading her attack and then moving in for another strike. She parried his attack, but her boots slid across the marble floor, her back hitting the window sill. A gasp of pain escaped her as the broken glass hit her back - luckily for her, her armor protected her. He pressed forward, helmets almost touching.

There was a pause as the being finally spoke, "...it's you..."

Aqua looked at him behind her visor, confused. Seeing her chance, she kicked up, knocking him in the chin and giving her a chance to roll away, back toward the door. She ran out the door heading for the main entrance - a spell prepared in case she had to plow her way through.

It was as if he had frozen, head tipped back from the kick, before it slowly rolled and he gave a growl. It was feral and animalistic - and if one could see behind the mask, they would see the familiar madness and rage etched across the boy's features.

Orders were orders and they had to be followed.

Vanitas sighed. "Stupid Mousey."

He then took off out of the room, searching for the intruder. He saw her backing away, trying to find a place to run. Too bad there weren't any holes for her to dive in and hide.

"This is the end!"

He sprang into the air, about to deliver a fatal blow. She sent a blast of fire at him, hitting him square in the chest. His back hit the ceiling before he came crashing down.

Silence echoed deafeningly in Aqua's ears before she turned to take off. She felt the floor shake as the vibrations of his Keyblade being stabbed into it shook the castle. He staggered to his feet, moving with lightning speed, pursuing her.

She reached the main doors, where a lance-wielding guard - she recognized him as Dilan - tried to stop her. Aqua brought Stormfell before her, "Out of the way! Blizzara!" The blast of icicles did the trick, making Dilan dodge around and then leaving the door wide open. Bursting through, she ran down the courtyard steps.

"You can run, but I will catch you, girly!"

The Masked Boy cackled - the sound was maddening and making her heart actually hammer in slight fear. Aqua ran into the town, looking for a place to hide to get them off her trail. Her eyes lighted upon a bale of hay and quickly getting rid of her armor she dived in, slowing her breathing.

After awhile, she heard the sound of footsteps on the cobblestones, halting right beside the bale of hay.

"Mousey..."

Her breathing hitched, eyes widening.

"Thank you."

He disappeared, leaving Aqua to tremble in fear as the cold reality hit her hard.

The Masked Boy, the dark assassin of the night that stole the hearts of innocent townsfolk...

"It's Vanitas..."

For the first time since her father died, Aqua felt her heart break, the raw emotion constricting her throat as she hid her face in her hands and began to sob quietly.

* * *

_A/N: That battle scene…was so epic… and the song "Dark Impetus" from the Birth By Sleep Final Mix soundtrack just fit so well *heart* Thanks again for the reviews, hoping to see more for this chapter!_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Things are starting to get more intense. Much love to those who are keeping up with this story! Hugs to you!_

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Suggestive themes, Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Aqua couldn't believe it, but at the same time it made sense.

Vanitas was the Masked Boy.

She had never seen Vanitas before that day in the marketplace and he acted so strange. So many things that were normal to her, to regular people, was foreign to him. He was a tool, a weapon, a means to an end. How could Ansem let something like this happen? How could a little girl like Naminé remain undetected by the populace while she was kept in that castle and had done who-knew-what to her.

She stood before her Master and fellow Keyblade wielders, having just told them what she had found out. Naminé sat at a table in the corner, her doll held tightly in her hands.

It took a long time for her words to sink in. Temporarily, Aqua had taken Naminé to a world close to Radiant Garden - the Land of Departure, where Master Eraqus and Terra resided. It was where she had spent a great deal of the past four years of her life - her summer vacations, ever since she was 13, learning how to wield and master her Keyblade and magic. From what Eraqus had revealed to the three, they were one of the few remaining alive who had the light within their hearts to possess magic and wield the Keyblades.

Aqua's father, Ventus' mother, and Terra's parents had all been Keyblade Masters before them - and they each had lost their lives during the Keyblade Wars. Aqua's mother was one of the few spellcasters left alive, but she had vowed to never use her magic ever again, not since the day her husband had died.

That left Aqua to carry on both of her parents' legacies.

Eraqus finally spoke, "For the time being, I'd like to keep the girl here."

"Is Kairi allowed to come visit her?" Aqua glanced over at the blond little girl.

"It'll be risky, but yes. I'll allow Brooke and Kairi to pass through the barriers and come here." Eraqus replied. "Now, Ventus...Aqua... in regards to you breaking direct orders and infiltrating the castle on your own... I should punish you. I shan't, however, due to the fact that by you investigating you have cleared the mystery of where Kairi's sister was and who the Masked Boy is that has been taking the hearts of the townsfolk."

"We need to go back for Vanitas, Master. He's just as much as prisoner as Naminé was." Aqua said.

She was determined to save the dark-haired boy.

"Aqua, that is something I cannot allow. He has used his Keyblade to slay innocent life. There is no salvation for a being such as that. No matter the smallest amount of light that may sparkle in the void of darkness that is his heart, you cannot save a wretch like him. He is slated for damnation - his soul and heart are captive to the darkness. You are forbidden to go back to that castle and associate yourself with him. For all you know, he could be trying to lure you into temptation and destroy you - as your father was destroyed long ago."

Aqua looked outraged, "Master! You were the one who taught us that there is always a light in the deepest of darkness! Vanitas wasn't born that way, he was _raised_ that way. From what Naminé has told me, he's lived there his entire life. He didn't even know what a fork was. We have to help him! It's our duty as Keyblade wielders to do so. And he won't hurt me, he didn't even know who I was until now."

Eraqus sighed heavily, his heart aching for the young girl in front of him. "You've blinded yourself, Aqua, and you've lowered the barriers around your heart..."

"Blinded herself?" Terra's cobalt orbs narrowed as he looked at his childhood friend, "Are you saying she cares for him? As in loves him?"

Ven spoke up, "Master, please don't get angry with me for saying this, but if Aqua believes that there's still some good in the Masked Boy... I mean, Vanitas... then shouldn't we try and save him?"

"It's too risky. I'm not going to allow my pupils to put themselves in Death's grasp for the pitiful soul of a murderer."

Aqua turned away to make her way out, "Then I will help him on my own. I'll be back with my sister and mother so that they can meet Naminé."

If she had to do this on her own then she would.

"Aqua, if you walk out those doors, I'll be forced to restrict your magic and your Keyblade." Eraqus shouted, his tone full of warning.

He would too. He had the power to do so. Eraqus was a good man and loved them each in a way that was like a father - but he would do whatever it took to protect them, even from themselves.

"Then I will help him without them. I don't turn my back on those who need my help or quit when it gets too hard." Aqua threw down the pieces of her armor in defiance. "This one time, Master, I defy you because I know I'm right. My mother and sister will be through shortly."

With that, she walked out, intent on finding a way to help Vanitas, even without her special abilities. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the doors, she felt her heart stop, her knees giving out. There was an unbearable burning and her eyes widened, feeling all of her energy drained from her at once. Then, the emptiness settled within her.

She fought the feelings of loss, realizing that Eraqus had sealed her magic and her ability to summon Stormfell. Still, she managed to get to her feet, walking with her head held high as she walked through the courtyard.

"Aqua! Wait!"

She stopped for a moment, waiting to listen to what they had to say.

It was Ven, who had slid down the banister of the stone steps, landing beside her. He panted a bit, before looking up at her.

"I...I want to help you..."

Aqua smiled, "I can always count on you to have my back, right Ven?"

He gave her a goofy grin, "Right! We have to stick together. We're family, Aqua. I disagree with the Master too...I just didn't say it." He poked her cheek - the action reminding her of Vanitas and causing her cheeks to tinge pink. "You're going to need my Wayward Wind to help save that guy." There was a pause as those kind eyes, as blue as the skies, glanced at her curiously. "Is it true..? Do you love him, Aqua?"

Aqua looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. It's a little to early decide something like that but...I can see myself falling for him." She gave an awkward little pause before saying, "Ven, would you bring my mother and sister back with you? I want to check something out back home."

"Of course, but you kinda need a glider to leave in the first place." Ven teased again, smiling as he handed her the armor she had thrown. "Here... you need this too. Plus Brooke and Kairi will need it as well, to go into the Lanes Between." Ven quickly produced his own armor before summoning his glider. "Hey, Aqua?"

She hopped behind him, "Yes?"

He lowered his gaze, "...I feel awful, for not bringing Terra with us. You know that...Terra loves you...right?"

"I know… but Terra will find someone else. Hopefully a blond Keyblade wielder?" She teased, nudging the smaller boy slightly.

"Sh-Shut up!" He hissed, quickly taking off into the Lanes Between, her laughter melodic the entire time.

* * *

Things were boring without her here.

After the events of the night before, Vanitas had ran off on his own, hiding within the grove of the castle grounds until dawn. He wanted to give Aqua a chance to get away - to give Naminé the freedom she deserved.

Damn these emotions... these feelings that tore him to pieces.

He knew what would await if he came back without her. Still, he couldn't bare to track her down - he didn't want to bring Naminé back to her white prison.

"Damn you, Aqua."

And then, he felt it.

Something he had never felt before in his entire life.

Moisture slid down his face as he looked up at dawn's first rays, dancing across the sky, as golden and beautiful as the first smile Aqua had given him.

Naminé was safe...

He was relieved, and yet at the same time, he hated Aqua for taking her away from him.

"Vanitas!"

"Shit. Braig."

He sighed and then glanced down at the grounds, holding his helmet in his lap. He quickly wiped the remnants of tears off his face, disgusted with himself for even letting them fall in the first place.

"He still hasn't returned."

Another voice - Xehanort.

"Think he's still chasing after the brat?"

"He'll return soon enough. If he doesn't, I have my means of bringing him back."

Vanitas didn't dare breathe, just listening.

"He still doesn't know, does he?"

"Of course not. He is simple a vessel, harboring the darkness. He'll never know anything before he came into my grasp. He'll return within time - and even if he doesn't return with the child, there's another within the town we can simply use - one with even stronger magic running through her veins."

_No. Not her. You stay away from her. I'll kill you...I'll kill you!_

He wanted to scream, to attack.

He remained where he was until he was sure they were gone.

Then, without hesitating even once, Vanitas took off toward the home that had shown him a reality beyond the boundaries his Master had placed around him.

_Kairi..._

* * *

"Sissy, is the Lanes Between scary?"

"Of course not, Kai. You'll be just fine."

Aqua paused in fitting Kairi in the pink armor. It used to be hers, when she was younger, and they used to travel to different worlds before the Lanes Between had been sealed. Her mother was already on the glider with Ventus, who was feeling a bit awkward having the older woman - clad in aquamarine colored armor herself - holding onto his waist.

"I think you guys should stay there for awhile." Aqua said, turning to her mother.

Brooke nodded, "I agree. It'll be safer. This town... it's going to submit to darkness."

"Be careful, Ven, and keep them safe."

Aqua stood back as the boy nodded and took off. Sighing, the mage turned back toward the house.

"I need to shower before I do anything else."

She walked upstairs to her room and shed her clothes. Grabbing some clean ones, she headed to the shower. The hot water felt good on her aching muscles, washing away the grime and sweat. She didn't get a chance to shower the night prior, due to their castle escapade and getting Naminé safely to Master Eraqus. It felt so good and relaxing.

She loved being around water. It calmed her and her spirit. It mended her soul whenever she felt indecisive and torn.

Whenever insecurities reared their ugly head and made her doubt her worth. Yet, here she was. Protecting her family and her hometown - doing everything she could to keep her friends and loved ones safe - trying desperately to save a young boy who never once had a say in his own existence...

Did she love Vanitas?

She cared about him - she knew that much - but there was more to it than that. It was complicated. There was one thing she was sure of, however. If things kept going as they were then she knew she would fall deeply in love with Vanitas.

The first thing she needed to do was begin her plan. She knew a girl from school who worked as a maid in the castle. All she needed to do was borrow a uniform and put on a wig and she was set. She would find Vanitas and she would convince him in any way she can to have him come with her.

Unbeknownst to the showering blunette, said occupant of her thoughts had just arrived. Vanitas looked through the window, seeing no one in sight, before he quickly tried the front door. He scowled at the fact that it was unlocked - even if it hadn't been, he had a freakin' Keyblade. Pushing the annoyance at the ignorance, Vanitas walked inside, shutting and bolting the thick door. He even pushed over the china cabinet over it, just for a safe measure. He then drew the curtains and summoned the little amount of magic he possessed, creating a dark field of energy around it to prevent anything from breaking it as a means of entrance.

After that was taken care of, Vanitas checked the other windows, doing the same along with barricading the back door as well. He paused in the kitchen, staring at the curious white box that held food. He opened it and looked around, staring in awe. His stomach gave a strange rumbling - he hadn't had any nourishment in two days.

He spotted something that looked like leftover chicken, grabbing some and tossing it into his mouth, chewing it. His stomach gave a lurch at the food, him consuming it greedily until the bowl was clean, licking his gloved fingers before he lifted his head. The sound of water rushing through the old pipes above reached his ears.

Vanitas tossed the bowl into the sink, not really sure where else to put it, before he wandered into the living area. He placed his helmet on the table before climbing the wooden stairs, toward the source of the water.

Aqua rinsed her short locks of the shampoo she used and reached for he bar of soap and a washcloth as she began to clean her body. For a moment she thought she felt something, but it didn't seem dangerous, so she continued on with her task.

The door creaked open a few seconds later, curious gold eyes taking in the unfamiliar room, and then landing on the tub. He blinked, feeling a strange heat rising to his cheeks as he saw the silhouette of Aqua behind the pale blue curtain. He froze, feeling his blood rushing in his veins, the sound of his furiously beating heart pounding in his ear-drums.

"Holy shit."

His words rushed from his mouth before he could stop them.

The curtain was suddenly pulled back, Aqua ready to throw the bar of soap in her hand at the intruder, but her pale orbs widened upon seeing who had invaded her privacy.

"Va-Vanitas?!" Aqua shrieked, scrambling to grab a towel from the rack beside the tub but she fell out, landing with a thud.

"Stupid Mousey!"

Springing forward without much thought, his arm tucked behind her lower back, lifting her slowly and making sure she hadn't hit her head on the porcelain tub. She winced and opened her eyes, her face bright red as she squirmed, shrieking and trying to get him to let go.

That's when Vanitas recalled that she was naked.

His eyes took in her entire body, not even registering the slap she gave him. His face stung, but it was worth it. Aqua scrambled to her feet and grabbed her towel, storming out of the bathroom and leaving him sitting transfixed on the floor, a wide grin on his face along with a dopey look.

"Pervert." Aqua muttered as she rifled around in her underwear drawer. She had left her change of clothes in the bathroom with Vanitas and there was no way she was going back in there like this.

"Um...Mousey...you forgot these."

Suddenly said clothing was being tossed at her face, with him leaning in her doorway, arms crossed as he gave her a cheeky grin, eyes closed.

"Don't. Look."

Aqua dropped her towel and slid on her underwear.

"Aw, c'mon, just a little peek?" Vanitas teased, but he shockingly kept his eyes shut.

"At least you didn't feel me up." Aqua pulled on her t-shirt and stepper into her shorts. "You can look now

He opened his eyes, "I wouldn't know what to do even if I tried. My social contact has been limited to pretty much creepy old men and little kids."

Aqua giggled at him. "They didn't even teach you that?! Oh boy."

"Teach me what?" Vanitas gave her a dull stare. "Just what are you talking about?"

"About sex? What happens when you like another person whether romantically or sexually?"

"...I've heard of it, but I don't know much details. I learned stuff from the books in the castle, but actual physical interaction with others were limited to men. The only females I ever saw were Naminé, and the maid staff. I used to mess with the girls, just to make them embarrassed, but I really don't know much. Love and stuff only exists in those fairytales I'd read to witchy."

"Witchy? Oh, you must mean Naminé."

"She's a witch of memory, able to rearrange the chains of others hearts and recreate false memories. It's how she obtained information. Her mother was a powerful spellcaster, who died in captivity. Her twin daughters were separated after their father ran away with them. Their grandmother took Kairi somewhere safe - I'm assuming to you and your family. Xehanort captured Naminé. She doesn't remember anything though. She's completely mental."

"If they exist in stories, they exist in real life. You just have to find the right person to share them with." Aqua walked up to him, a thoughtful look on her face. "They're the kind of person who makes you feel warm and tingly in the inside. Who you want to protect. Who makes you feel things no one has before."

He was awkwardly silent for a long moment, "Where's Kairi?"

"With Naminé and my mother in the Land of Departure where my Master lives."

"How in the hell did you manage to get out of this world?" Gold eyes flickered, but he was relieved to say the least. "She needs to stay there. Xehanort plans on kidnapping Kairi and using her untapped magic if I can't bring back Naminé..."

"I can't go there myself, not anymore. I'll contact them a different way." Aqua rubbed her arm nervously. "He won't get either of them if I can help it and the others will protect them with their lives."

His eyes narrowed, "Why can't you go there?" Vanitas snatched her arm and drew her closer - in a way that for a moment, she feared that he was going to kiss her. His eyes flickered with disgust. "Your magic has been sealed. Wretched girl, what did you do?! Idiot, you're going to get your ass killed if you're worthless and can't even defend yourself! You do realize if you even set foot back into that castle, I have orders to _**kill**_ you? As in you will be _dead_. No coming back. _**Finished**_."

Aqua looked up at him seriously, blue eyes shining. "And will you kill me?"

"...I don't _want_ to..."

"Wanting and doing are two different things, Vanitas." She leaned forward, getting closer to where her mouth was against his ear and whispered, "I can take of care of myself without magic too." And she flipped him over her shoulder. She quickly straddled his waist, a dagger pressed to his jugular that she had slipped from under her shorts. "See?"

He blinked, "Mousey...call me impressed." Then that cat-like grin returned, before he managed to disarm her, rolling her underneath him and pinning her wrists above her head, sitting on top of her in a blink of an eye. "But I'm better. I've been raised to kill. I'm not human."

Aqua looked him over, a brow quirked in disbelief. "Funny… you look human to me." She sniffed the arm beside her head. "Smell human too."

"...you're weird..."

"Says the boy who didn't even know what a fork was."

"Shut it, Mousey."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you're like a mouse. And I'm the cat."

"Why do I feel like that's a sexual innuendo in some way?"

Vanitas gave a shrug, "Hell if I know. Remember, I'm just the insane little puppet without a heart or social skills, what-so-ever!" He broke up the last word, giving her a dull stare. "Though, I would have to say...you are pretty sexy." He leaned down and flicked his tongue against her earlobe, "Especially naked."

Aqua blushed, squirming lightly, "Sh-Shut it!"

"How is it for someone who doesn't know anything you know how to do that?!"

"You're actually really cute when you blush." His voice lowered to a husky tone against her ear, it barely a whisper as his hot breath tickled it. "Maybe I should make you do it even more often." He gave a seductive little purr.

_For someone who has no social interactions or even knows what sexual feelings are, he's pretty good at this... _She quickly struggled against his grip, _Bad Aqua! Now is not the time for this!_

"Okay, let me up, cause I am not starting anything until you're educated in the subject." She grabbed for a magazine that was within reach and smacked him with it. "Bad kitty, bad!"

He subconsciously blocked his face as he scrambled off of her, "What the hell is wrong with you, Mousey?!" Vanitas even gave a hiss at her. "Now get downstairs and make me food...I haven't eaten for two days other than whatever scraps of those bird-things we had."

"You could at least say please or something." She muttered as she got up and headed downstairs. Arriving at the kitchen she got the ingredients down for pancakes and fired up the griddle.

"Hey, Mousey, what is that?"

"What?" Aqua looked up from mixing the batter.

She glanced up and saw the dark-haired boy in the doorway. There wasn't any denying that he was the Masked Boy, unfortunately. He was still wearing that strange suit of black and red fibers. There was even dried blood in the crevices of the panes of his chest. He was scratching at his cheek - something he did whenever he was confused, she had noticed.

"The stuff you're making. What is it?" He leaned forward, crinkling his nose. "No way. That shit looks like what Even makes me drink."

"It's pancake mix. When you cook it, it turns into a sweet tasting bread."

"...what is this bread in which you speak?"

Aqua sighed, she pulled out the package of bread from the cupboard and handed him a slice before she went back to making their food. "That is bread."

Awkwardly, Vanitas lifted it, hesitantly bringing it and taking a small bite, nibbling on it in a fashion that reminded her of a rodent. His cheeks were pink and he shifted his eyes, looking embarrassed as she giggled, watching him.

"Stop watching me..." he even gave a little whine.

"Okay, okay. Go sit down at the table and eat your bread. The pancakes will be done any minute."

He nodded and wandered into the kitchen, plopping down in the seat. After he finished, he listened to the sounds of the bustling street. Good, no one had sensed his presence yet, so he had more time with Aqua.

More time to make sure that Kairi and Naminé were still safe.

Why did he even care to begin with?

He glanced at his helmet, gazing at his reflection, feeling his stomach churning unpleasantly. Was he...actually scared? Scared of them dying?

A cycle that he had been immersed in for as long as he could remember.

Death had been one with him.

"Aqua."

"Yes?"

She came into the room, two plates piled with pancakes on one arm and a small pitcher of syrup in the other. She placed the syrup down before putting one of the plates down in front of Vanitas.

He momentarily lost his thought before blinking once, looking up at her.

"Can I...stay here tonight?"

Aqua seemed taken aback before she smiled, "Of course."

"...thank you..."

He slowly began to eat, with Aqua watching him closely.

Perhaps there was hope for this boy after-all.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist pervy-Vani *hur hur* Much love to __**Ritsu Ikiteirushi**__ for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Love you, babe~ ;D Please review guys!_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Much, much, much thanks to __**Raziel104**__ for the amazing review! That was such a compliment! We hope you review again!_

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Suggestive themes, Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Aqua sighed as she explained the current situation with Ventus. She was able to communicate with others through water, like reflections. It was one of the gifts that Brooke had taught her when she first learned magic, in order to talk to her father during the war.

"Kairi and Mom need to stay in the Land of Departure until we sort out the business with the castle. They're not safe here while Xehanort is running amuck."

"Well, that explains why the activity has been severe. How much you want to bet that Lord Ansem is no longer there...?"

"I know he isn't. Last night wouldn't have happened if he had been. Terra and you… please, be careful when you head back. They don't know who we really are yet, but if we're not careful they will."

"That's good, at least. So, Eraqus did an examination of Naminé."

"What did he find?

"Her mind has been fractured. She has trouble with basic communication, but when she saw Brooke, she just...ran to her and hugged her saying "Mama" over and over again..."

Aqua's eyes darkened sadly, "Once this is all over we'll have to arrange for therapy sessions. Aerith would do great with her."

"I thought so as well." Ven smiled sadly, before she heard faint voices on the other end. "Crap, I better go. I think Terra's having some trouble with the kids." There was a shake of the energetic teen's head. "You know him - horrible with girls, but great with boys. We'll talk later, alright? Bye!"

"Bye."

Aqua sighed as she drained the kitchen sink of the water. Luckily, Master Eraqus always kept a bowl of water handy just in case. Turning back towards the living room where she had left Vanitas, she hoped he hadn't broken anything.

Passing by the bookshelf in the hall, she got an idea in her head. Picking out a few books, she carried the stack into the living room with her. "Vanitas, here I brought these for you to read." She placed the stack on the coffee table in front of the couch Vanitas sat on. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "You...do...know how to read right?"

He gave her a dull look, "I'm not stupid. Actually, that's one of the few things I did learn. I learned how to read and write. Naminé can't though - she used to have psychotic fits if I didn't read to her. How do you think I ended up reading all those fairytales, Mousey?"

She picked up a book about sexual education, a textbook she had bought awhile back for class. "Here, read this. This is something you need to know about at your age."

"...is it a dirty book, Mousey?" that grin crossed his features again as he snickered. "Do you plan on stealing my innocence?"

Aqua blushed as she lightly smacked him with the book, "No, it is not a dirty book. It tells you exactly what you need to know. Though why you haven't ever commandeered a computer to watch porn, I don't know. Just read it, and if you have any questions let me know. I'm going to do a bit of homework myself."

"...what's a computer...?"

She sighed; Vanitas had a lot to learn.

"Just read, okay?"

She even gave him a little pat on the head, much like she would do with Ven. He pouted at the treatment, but surprisingly listened and began to read the book. She watched as his eyes darted across the pages quickly, reading at an incredible pace.

"Hmm, he wasn't kidding about reading," she muttered as she pulled out her own textbook from English, settling in to read the surely boring story assigned for that weekend.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence, dimly lit by the lanterns she had placed around the room. Both Brooke and her preferred to have candle-light, plus it saved on the electricity bill. Smiling a bit to herself, Aqua's pale orbs drifted from her studies several times. She noticed that Vanitas was scratching at his cheek again.

"Is something confusing you?"

"The fact children are made this way is actually very...creepy. I don't want some creature growing inside of you. Especially if it's mine. It would end up killing you."

"It's not a creature, it's a baby! And the only way the baby could me kill is if the procedure during birth wasn't done right, and in this day and age that's a little hard to do. I assure you, Van, I'm healthy enough to handle a pregnancy." Realizing what she said, she quickly amended, blushing darkly, "And who said I would want to have sex with you?!"

He blinked, "You don't? Huh. Cause the signs of sexual interest this book says...you were giving them earlier." He snickered but then tipped his head, "Wait a sec, did you just call me 'Van'?"

Aqua blushed harder, bringing her textbook up to hide her face, "So what if I did?"

"Does this mean you're sexually attracted to me then, Mousey?"

Aqua looked off to the side, her blush still across her cheeks. She decided to be brave, just this once. "And if I was?"

"That's cute," Vanitas leaned up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now...do you have anything I can wear? This suit starts to stick to my skin after awhile."

She crinkled her nose, "I can tell. You reek. When was the last time you bathed?"

"I don't bathe, woman. I get sprayed down with a hose."

"...Get your rear upstairs and in that bathtub this second."

Vanitas dropped the book, actually feigning fear as he scurried his way up the stairs. Aqua followed suit, going into her parents' room. She stopped at the photograph of a man with white hair, worn to the nape of his neck, with glasses and wise stormy grey eyes. Brushing her fingertips to the photograph, Aqua paused.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I miss you."

With that said, she opened his dresser drawers and found an old blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Holding them up, Aqua measured them with her eyes, nodding in approval. She draped the clothing over her arm before she went into the bathroom. Her face burned a second later, quickly averting her eyes from Vanitas' bare backside, his suit on the counter and his boots propped beside the toilet.

"Geez, Van, have some decency."

"What? Oh." Awkwardly, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Now what?"

Aqua laid the clothes down on the counter while she picked up the suit and boots, avoiding looking at the naked boy.

"You turn on the taps to the temperature you want it and wash off with soap and water."

He looked very, very lost.

Aqua looked at him dully, "I'm going to have to help aren't I?

"...yeeeeeaaah..."

Aqua sighed before she pointed to the tub. "Get in."

Vanitas awkwardly dropped the towel and climbed into the tub, having enough modesty to pull his legs close to his chest and hugging them as he watched her. She placed a plug into the drain and then turned on the water. He wiggled his toes, looking actually quite fascinated by the sensation of hot water tickling them.

Even only hosed him down with cold water, to sterilize him before tests.

This was...pleasant.

Lathering some soap into a washcloth, the blunette handed it over to Vanitas, "You use soap on a washcloth like this to clean yourself. Run it all over your body. And I mean everywhere. Make sure you get behind your ears too. After you're done, I'll wash your hair." She turned away to give some privacy.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"I'm just going to stand here with back turned until your done."

Nodding, Vanitas slowly brought the cloth to his skin. It felt strange, and the soap smelled funny, but it wasn't a nasty odor. He made a face at how dirty the water was becoming, washing the grime, sweat, and even some blood off his skin. The fibered-suit could protect him from most attacks and magic, but it was like a second skin. The blood seeped through it, always.

Once he was completely clean, even behind his ears and his privates, he turned to look at Aqua. Luckily enough, the water was murky enough so she couldn't see below his waist.

"I'm clean, woman."

Turning around, she balked at out how murky the water is, "Good lord, you were dirty. We're going to need to drain the tub and fill it again. I am not washing your hair with dirty water." Reaching into the tub, Aqua pulled the plug to let it drain.

He gave a strange sound, one that sounded almost like a squeak and a growl mixed together, quickly pulling his legs to his chest.

"Perverted Mousey, trying to take a look at my privates!"

Aqua gave him a look, "Considering the fact that you've seen my most intimate parts, it would only be proper payback. I still feel violated." She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, where she felt the most insecure about.

"Why...?" He pressed his cheek to his knee, glancing up at her underneath obsidian bangs. "You are beautiful, with a figure most women would die for."

"And yet no boyfriend. I've never really had a guy confess to me or anything. There's Terra, but he's too much like a brother to me - that and Ventus likes him."

Vanitas tipped his head to the side at the last bit, before he smiled. "I like you, Mousey."

The smile was sincere, and actually made him look...sweet.

Aqua smiled, "Thank you, Van." She plugged the tub back up and began to fill again. Reaching across, she grabbed the shampoo bottle sitting on the shelved wall, her arm in front of Vanitas' face. "Now to wash your hair."

"Why does this sound like a painful experience?"

"Well, depending on the last time you washed your hair, it could be."

She poured some shampoo in her hand, moving to sit behind the young man and began lathering into her hands. Once that was done, she placed her hands in his dark spikes and began to scrub. Wincing, Vanitas dug his nails into the bottom of the tub, growling as he ground his teeth. He was right, it was a painful experience, and his scalp felt like it was about to be torn to shreds by her nails.

Still, he endured it. For what reason, he sure as hell didn't know. Maybe because it actually felt nice to feel _clean_ for once.

Though no matter how many times he could try, the red on his hands would never wash away.

Aqua leaned back, "Alright, all done. Dunk down and rinse the soap out." She stuck her hands in the water also, rinsing off the suds.

"HELL NO!"

He did _not_ like being submerged into water.

"There is no way in hell I am doing that, Mousey!"

Aqua sighed before she grabbed the shower head and turned it on, "Suit yourself."

Pouting, Vanitas crossed his arms as she rinsed his hair, it laying against his scalp in wet layers and clinging to his skin. He really did remind her of a black cat, a drenched one at that. Thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he demanded hotly, his cheeks red.

"Oh nothing, little kitten."

Aqua giggled again as she shut the water off and unplugged the tub. Grabbing a towel she threw it on top of his head, leaving the room to get into her own pajamas.

Vanitas blinked at the nickname, before he stood up and began to wipe himself off. He pulled on the shorts before he used the towel on his head. His hair was now only damp, his hair fluffing out in what somewhat resembled his natural spikes. He tossed the towel into what appeared to be a basket with dirty clothes - pausing as he lifted a pair of Aqua's panties from the basket and inspecting them, before releasing them and tugging on the shirt over head. He then turned off the light and wandered into the hall, finding his way back toward her room.

"Mousey, I'm thirsty."

"I have a name, you know."

"_Fiiiiine_. Aqua, I'm thirsty."

She walked out of her room wearing a lilac spaghetti-strapped tank top and blue plaid shorts. "Let's go get you something to drink."

"You got get it. I want to curl up in your bed." Grinning, Vanitas then strolled straight into her room, flopping onto the mattress and sprawling across it. "It's so soft!~ Ohhh, and it smells like you too!" She could hear him sniffing.

"You can be so weird..." Aqua shook her head, before she walked downstairs.

She sensed magic - foreign to her own, but she realized it was most likely Vanitas'. It was a warding magic that protected the house from anyone getting in. Unfortunately, that meant she couldn't leave either. Sighing, she poured him a glass of milk before making sure to turn off the lanterns, heading back upstairs.

Coming up beside the bed she held out the glass, "Here. And scoot over a bit. I'm not giving up my bed because you decided to make it your nest."

He sat up and took the glass, sniffing it warily. "What is it?"

"Milk. It's got calcium in it to make your bones stronger. It's good for you. Now drink it."

"You're rather demanding, you know that?"

Aqua sighed as she plopped down beside him, "Drink it and I'll give you another present."

"Present?" Perking up at this, Vanitas drank the milk. He was surprised that he liked it, drinking the entire glass, before handing her the cup. Once that was finished, he actually did scoot over for her. "Gimme!"

Leaning forward, Aqua pecked his nose, "There. Now sleep."

He blushed, going cross-eyed for a minute, before shaking his head. "Bad, Mousey! No lip touching for you!"

"Don't you mean kissing?"

"...eh?"

"You don't even know what kissing is?!"

Aqua smacked her forehead in frustration.

Really, what did the boy even know?

"Just kidding!" Yawning, Vanitas looked at her, before his arms snaked around her waist and he tugged her close to him underneath the covers. "You smell nice..." Nuzzling her neck, Vanitas closed his eyes.

_Seems he gets affectionate when he's sleepy...it's kind of cute... _

Aqua blushed, glancing at him. He shifted onto his side, holding her close to him. He was warm, and the way she fit into his arms, it was almost perfect. His arms were strong and she actually felt safe - and considering he was an assassin and had nearly killed her just the night prior, that spoke volumes.

_He smells...really good..._

Her eyes began to close, her own weariness setting in.

"Night, Mousey~"

Aqua went to speak herself, when she felt the surprising sensation of soft lips lightly brushing hers, before Vanitas rested his cheek on her chest and was fast asleep.

"Van?"

He didn't stir, snoring lightly.

Aqua sighed, "Pervert."

Her pale eyes closed, before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For the first hour, things had been a little awkward as Brooke tried to explain to Kairi and Naminé that they were actually twin sisters. Kairi was quicker to accept it, but Naminé was still having trouble comprehending things. After awhile, she would sit in silence, clutch her doll, and then randomly start crying for Vanitas. Then she would get distracted by something in the playroom - one that Ventus and Terra used to use when they were much younger - and Kairi would try and start playing with Naminé.

Eraqus and Brooke had left the young Keyblade wielders to babysit the twins - a task that Ven was very much up for, whereas Terra was not too sure what to do. The only child he had ever really interacted with was his friend Lightning's nephew - Riku. Boys were easier for the burly young man to understand; girls were a very different story.

So he felt awkward, shifting behind Ven, who was sitting on the rug with the two and playing dolls with them.

"Terra, c'mon, you can play too. You can use one of our old action figures and pretend you're the hero, to come save the day."

"I dunno, Ven." Terra rubbed the back of his head, an awkward look on his face. "I don't do to well with girls."

"Uncle Terra, you have to play too!" Kairi said, looking up at him with a cute little smile on her face. "Puh-leeze!"

"Yeah, Ter, puh-leeze!" Ven grinned at him, making an equally adorable face.

Terra stiffened, his cheeks turning pink as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh, fine. Geez, you two are mean, ganging up on me like that. How does Aqua put up with you two anyway?"

Ven shrugged, "She's patient and she's empathic - to her, it's easy to know how others are feeling and how to make them happy."

Terra awkwardly picked up an old super hero figure. "Like this?"

"That's right! Now, quickly, you have to save the princess!"

Kairi had her doll stacked on some old blocks, looking like a castle of sorts. Naminé was sitting close to Ventus, occasionally watching him playing with a dragon toy and making fake roaring before whacking him with her doll. Ven would close his eyes and smile, before showing her what to do. She then had her doll moving away from the dragon, like it was chasing her.

"Hurry, Uncle Terra! Hurry!" Kairi urged. "Princess Nami's in trouble!"

"Um..." Terra moved his doll to stand in front of Naminé's. "Fear not, Princess, I'm here to save you...?"

"Roar!" Ven swiped the plastic tail at the figure, nearly knocking it's head off. "Foolish mortal, the princess shall be my bride!"

"Dragons and princesses can't get married, Ven. That's highly unrealistic and - oh...it's pretend. Right. Uh..." Terra sighed heavily, at least until Ven smacked his figure again. "Hey! Watch it, man! You nearly took off his head again!"

Naminé giggled at that, "Ter...Terra funny..."

"Uncle Terra!" Kairi whined, hugging him from behind and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're not doing it right. You gotta defeat the dragon before it makes Nami his wifey!"

Terra sighed before he took his doll and smacked Ventus' dragon with it, "Die, evil dragon, die." He knocked the dragon from Ventus' hand and his doll stood triumphantly over the dragon. "You're safe now, Princess Naminé."

"Yay!" Naminé cheered, before springing to her feet. She caught the brunette off guard by throwing her arms around his neck, "Terra-Bear my hero." She then kissed his cheek.

"Aw, looks like somebody's got a little girlfriend." Ven teased, snickering. He then lifted his dragon. "Aw, man! Terra! You broke his wing!"

"Oops," Terra scratched the back of his head. "I...don't know my own strength?"

Ven glared at him, "That's it! Almighty fixing skills!" the blond produced some duct tape and fixed the wing. "Now we shall do battle! Arm yourself, Terra-Bear!"

"Don't call me that!" he hissed.

"Why? Nami was right - it's the perfect nickname for you."

Terra rolled his eyes before he picked up his action figure again. "Whatever. Prepare youself, evil dragon! Argh!"

Ven suddenly knocked the figure from Terra's hand, the claw clipping his hand. Terra hissed and pulled it back, hissing a bit. "Easy, Ven."

"Sorry! Sorry..." Ventus took his hand, gently rubbing it.

"Kiss it better!" Kairi giggled. "You gave Uncle Terra a boo-boo!"

Terra blushed lightly, "H-He doesn't have to!"

"Yes he does, or it'll never get better!" Kairi replied stubbornly, while the blond child had flopped onto her back and was trying to balance her doll in the air with her feet. "Kiss it! Kiss it! KISS IT!"

"Alright! Alright! Fine!" Terra turned to younger teen, a nervous look on his face. "Ven?"

Sky blue eyes blinked, "Oh…um...'kay..." Blushing a bit awkwardly, Ven quickly kissed the red mark on the boy's tan hand.

"T-Thanks." Terra pulled his hand back, ruffling his hair nervously. What's with him anyway? Didn't he like Aqua? Why was he blushing from just a little kiss from Ventus?

"Hey...looks like Kairi got tuckered out." Ven smiled, though he was having trouble looking at the brunette. "I'll go ahead and carry her to Aqua's old room. Keep an eye on Nami, would you?"

"Sure." Terra glanced at the other little girl. She was currently playing around with her doll, a yawn bursting from her mouth every now and then. "Though it looks like she's not far behind."

"Just keep an eye on her." Ven shifted the drowsy redhead into his arms, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs toward the bedrooms.

Naminé yawned again, before her foggy blue gaze locked on the boy. "Ter-Bear likes Ventus?"

Terra flinched slightly, "Wha-? W-What makes you think that?"

"Cause you get that same look in your eyes. The same one Vani got when he talked about Aqua."

It was the first coherent sentence she had spoken all evening.

"I...do?" Terra looked thoughtful. "I've never really thought about it honestly. I always thought I was in love with Aqua."

Naminé shook her head, crawling across the floor and then squirming her way into his lap. "No, Aqua is your sissy..."

Terra smiled as he cuddled the blond little girl, "If you say so, little rabbit."

"Little...rabbit?" she blinked, leaning her head back as she looked at him. "No...I'm witchy! Witchy, witchy, drawing away, witchy, witchy, can you guess which game we're gonna play?" She sang softly, tapping her feet together. "Witchy, witchy, it's time to sleep, witchy, witchy, now to play in...in dreams..." Her eyes closed, drifting to sleep as she finished her song.

Terra blinked, "Okay then."

"Aqua told me earlier, when we were talking... that's what Vanitas called her as a pet name. He would sing that to her to help her sleep." Ven had returned. "I see she's bonded with you."

"I guess." He looked down at the little girl in his lap before he carefully pulled her into his arms and stood up. "I'm going to go lay her down with Kairi."

"After you do...can you meet me in the courtyard...? There's something we need to talk about."

"Sure. See you in a minute."

He walked down the hall to Aqua's room. Kairi was fast asleep in the bed, with the brunette lying Naminé beside her and covering them both up. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, placing a small protective charm around them both to keep them safe from nightmares. He then turned and walked back out, heading down to the courtyard.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Was it because of what Naminé had said? Or was it because Ven seemed so serious when he said he wasn't to talk?

In all honesty, it took a lot for Ven to ever have an atmosphere that was serious like this. He was so carefree, so chipper, and it was hard to bring him down or upset him.

He hid his pain so easily...

Terra walked down the steps into the courtyard, cobalt eyes lighting upon the younger boy waiting in the center. He smiled in greeting as he came to stand in front of Ventus. "You wanted to talk, Ven?"

Ven was sitting perched on the back of the bench, his feet planted on the seat of the stone and his eyes looking distant, as if caught in some memory. He blinked once, coming out of his trance, before slowly looking up at the older male.

"Is Nami asleep?"

"Yeah, out for the count." Terra crossed his arms nervously. What did the younger boy want to talk about?

"Wanna sit down?" the blond gestured, as if prolonging the inevitable.

Terra shook his head, "Think I'll stand for now." However he did move closer to the blond, standing mere inches from him. "Now what did you want to talk about, Ven? Are you okay?"

He gave a small chuckle, but it sounded hollow. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, but it's almost unbearable to think about, let alone speak. The thought of bringing you more hardship and disappoint tears my guts out." Still, Ven took a deep breath, pulling out the Wayfinder that Aqua had made him, brushing his finger against the glass panes of it. "Terra, I need you to be completely honest - no holding back. Are you in love with Aqua?"

Terra looked at the other boy, a thoughtful look on his face. "I thought I was. But I'm starting to think that I was only in love with her because it was safe, it was expected. I was projecting the feelings I had for someone else onto her. Naminé helped me realize that."

"Naminé did..." Ven whispered, pressing the Wayfinder over his beating heart. "Do you know how my mother died?"

"How?"

"She died in captivity, protecting two little girls she had found as toddlers and loving them as their own. They beat her, broke her, to the point she lost her sanity and her life. Being the only mother the two girls had, it was my father's duty to get them to safety. He found the girls' biological grandmother and was going to bring them both to her. Yet when we were trying to escape, I got separated with one of the girls. During the screams and the flames, I lost her. I lost her, Terra, a little girl..." Ven closed his eyes, his voice thick. "It was Naminé. That's why Kairi was taken to Brooke and Aqua - their magic could shield her. But Naminé...she was lost and then she's grown up being abused and...it's all my fault, Terra…"

"It's not your fault!" Terra wasn't going to let the blond carry a burden that wasn't even his fault. "You were a kid too. You hadn't even discovered you were a Keyblade wielder yet. Things happen Ven, and they happen for a reason. I'm not saying it was right for Naminé to be treated that way, but it's not your fault. You were a kid against fully grown adults who were years ahead of you when it came to combat. So don't... don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over."

Teary eyes opened as they looked up at the brunette, trying to keep the tears from falling. There was so much guilt and self-loathing in Ven's eyes, it was all that Terra could do not to pull the younger boy into his arms. Aqua and Terra had always been like that - shielding him, comforting him. Caring for Ven had been one of the few things in their lives that had brought them peace and joy.

Yet the ties between them had blurred at some point. Simple friendships grew into something more - bonds of love. However, now Terra found himself in a haze of confusion. Naminé had made things a little clearer for him, but it was still difficult to struggle with the feelings inside his heart. Who did he love like family, and who did he love romantically?

He was only eighteen-years-old. He was a man, but he was a young one at that. He still had so much to learn about people and matters of the heart.

"D-Don't cry, Ven... c'mon..."

Ven nodded and hastily wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just been...weighing down on me since we found Naminé in the castle... to know that she was alive was such a relief but...still...I feel responsible."

"You aren't." Terra kneeled so that he eye to eye with the other boy. "You make it up to her now if that's what you want. The only thing you _can_ do is accept it and move on Ven. It's never good to dwell on the past because it can destroy a person. And I'm not going to let you go, not now."

"What do you mean?" Ven asked quietly, searching his eyes.

Terra looked at him seriously, "The person I really had feelings for...was you. I know it. And I will use every day to prove to you that I'm serious. And if I ever hurt you I'll run myself through with my own Keyblade for doing so. I know that its weird for me to go from Aqua to you… but I _know _my feelings are for you not her. We'll take it slow, go on dates and stuff if you want but..." He took a deep breath, "I love you, not Aqua. You, Ven."

Ven's face turned bright pink, staring at him stunned, before he broke into that radiant smile and leaned forehead, pressing his forehead to his. "That...means the world to me, Terra...to hear you say that." He poked his cheek as he withdrew a bit, "And here I was about to confess to you!"

"Heh, too slow, Shrimp." Terra smirked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Ven turned even more pink, "TERRA! PUT ME DOWN!" He struggled against the vice-like grip.

Terra leaned, rubbing his nose against Ven's, "Nope!" He popped the 'p' at the end.

"You're mean, you know that?" Ven sighed but gave a shy little smile. "You owe me a new dragon."

Terra just laughed, hugging Ven closer as he propped his chin atop his head, "Sure, Ven, sure."

"We should go back inside...you know how the Master gets..."

"Wonder how he'll take this?" Terra wondered as he let go of the blond. When Ven stood up he slipped his hand into the other boys.

Ven blushed, gripping the larger hand as they started up the stone steps. "He already knows about how I feel about you and he said that if you ever felt the same, he'd support us. Love is love."

"Good. Thought I was going to beat some sense into him for a minute there."

"You know the Master only came down on Aqua because... because he's scared of losing her. It's hard watching your comrades die in front of you." Ven shifted a bit as they walked inside the doors. "It's late. We should probably get to bed. You know how energetic kids are. I'm going to bring my father and Sora here tomorrow."

"Right,"

At least for the night, they had peace.

* * *

_A/N: Much love to everyone who reviewed and is keeping up with this story! Just to make a very important note, if you have something against homosexuality, take it elsewhere. I will not tolerate any bashing of any kind in regards to the Terven pairing. If you do so, I will have you reported for abuse. I myself am bi-sexual, so I take great offense to it. Besides, DaQiao17 and I are supporters of equality in regards to same-sex romance/marriage. Please review!_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Wahoo, Vanqua is back! *dances*_

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Suggestive themes, Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Something felt warm and smelled good. Shifting in his sleep, Vanitas slowly awoke, surprised to find himself actually rested for once. He didn't have nightmares either. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was.

Then he shifted and his cheek rubbed against something soft, glancing up and then having that dopey grin cross his face as he glanced and saw cleavage of Aqua's nice, full bosom as she slept. Of course, this got his blood pumping, but it wasn't in a way he recognized.

"The hell is this?"

"Those would be my boobs. Mind getting off them?"

"No, not those, perverted Mousey." Vanitas yanked the covers off as he sat up, blinking and staring directly at his crotch. "What the hell is going on with my privates?"

Glancing down, Aqua blushed before looking back up. "That...would be morning wood. An erection which happens when you are sexually attracted to another. You've had to have had one before. You're a teenage boy."

"Nope." Vanitas awkwardly poked it. "It's not going awaaaay." he whined the last word, glaring at her. "Your fault, stupid Mousey. You and those boobies."

Aqua glared at him, "Don't. Talk. About. My. Breasts." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Go in there and take care of it."

"...take care of it...?"

"Oh lord," Aqua placed her hands in her head for a moment, taking a breath she looked up, "Go take a cold shower."

"...that doesn't sound pleasant at all..." Grumbling, Vanitas awkwardly shifted his way out of the bed, stumbling and walking oddly. "Great, if this happens when I try to fight, I'm gonna get my ass killed over my damn privates. That is just wrong." He paused in the doorway, "It's your fault too, woman. Now go get me clothes to wear today."

Aqua growled, annoyed. It wasn't her fault he had never had one before! Or that he didn't know what to do! When she saw Terra, she was going to have him explain a few things to Vanitas.

She went back to her parents' room and pulled out an old pair of jeans and a black shirt of her father's. Heading back to her bedroom, she opened the bathroom door enough to slip the clothes onto the counter by the door. "Clothes are on the counter!"

"Kay! Thanks, wifey!" He snickered, before she heard him give a feral growl. "SHIT! That's freakin' cold! Oh hey! It's going away! GWAH! I'M GONNA DIE FROM THIS!"

"Well there was another way but it was too embarrassing to tell you," Aqua smirked, a little evil grin on her pretty features as she left him to his shower. It was time to make breakfast anyway.

Vanitas pouted, twisting the knobs, hissing as the water became scolding and then freezing, trying to find the temperature that Aqua had used for the bath. He found it and then stood underneath the spray. He liked this better than the bath he had to take. He could at least wash himself in hard-to-reach places better, and he didn't feel like he was bathing in his own filth.

Once he was done, he climbed out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before finding the clothes Aqua had gotten for him. He paused for a second, wondering who they belonged to. Aqua's father wasn't around.

"Shit..." He sighed.

His chest hurt again. It wasn't like he had any parents, so he couldn't relate. He never really cared about people dying before - not until Naminé had been threatened. Or before he met Aqua.

Once he was dressed, he wandered his way down the stairs, double-checking to see the warding magic was still in place. It did more than protect the house and all inside - it masked his undeniable scent. He didn't want to go back to the castle.

Not yet.

"Are you making food? What is it?" Vanitas asked, walking into the kitchen to find the blunette cooking again.

"I'm making some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. You'll like it." Aqua was stirring the eggs around as they cooked while a pan of bacon was sizzling beside it.

He sniffed, "It smells good. Where do eggs come from?"

"They're from chickens, they lay them. If left alone they hatch into chicks eventually if kept warm." Aqua looked up, a spatula pointed at the boy. "And do not refuse to eat because you found that out. We use eggs to make a lot of stuff that we can't survive without."

He blinked, "Um, I'm not some sissy who's going to freak because I'm eating a fetus." Vanitas then pointed at the bacon, "What's that from?"

Aqua glanced at the pan, "Sorry we went through that with Kairi. Bacon comes from a pig. "

"Oh! Those little fatties that go oink, oink, and have noses like this?" Using his fingertips, the dark-haired boy smooshed his nose to resemble a pig.

The mage giggled, "Yes. People use various parts of the pig as meat." Plating up the food, Aqua placed them on the table while she went to go get the toast, butter and jam.

"Noooooo!" Vanitas gave a dramatic cry of alarm, "What did you do to the bread?!"

Aqua gave him a dull stare, "I turned it into toast. Here." She swiped some butter and grape jam on the slice of toasted goodness. "Try it before you knock it."

Vanitas leaned back, narrowing his golden orbs on it in distrust. "You ruined my precious bread."

Aqua sighed before getting an idea. "Would you like another present?"

His eyes shifted, "You're not going to be a perverted Mousey again, are you?"

"That depends, what do you want as your present for eating the toast?"

"I want...I want you to teach me more about food and stuff. I feel stupid and like a bother 'cause I don't know any of this shit. It's irritating me and pissing me off. I don't like feeling inferior."

She gave a pause, "I think you're very bright, Vanitas, just naive. There's a difference between stupidity and ignorance."

"Yeah, well, I don't like being either."

"I can teach you. If you want to know something, just ask." Aqua paused for a moment, "Except sex, Terra's going to talk to you about that."

"Why in the hell would I want to talk to another man about that?" Vanitas made a face, "I mean, it's only weird for me 'cause I like boobies - more specifically, yours. So _you're_ gonna teach me, Mousey!" He poked her cheek, causing her to blush.

"No way!" Aqua looked away, eyes closed as she felt embarrassed by the boy's stubborn remark.

"Aw, c'mon, pleeaaaase."

She felt him hugging her legs, daring to look down at his eyes, which were wide as he thrusted his lower lip out in a pout.

"It's...not easy for a girl to explain to a guy how their junk works. It would be different if you were a girl because we would have the same plumbing, but you're a guy! That's why I gave you that book!"

Vanitas gave her a glare, "Fine then. Useless woman." He took the toast and nibbled it, "Hey, this is actually really good! Better than bread!"

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Told you." She made her own piece of toast and took a bite. "We have strawberry jelly too."

"Jelly? This purple stuff?" Vanitas sighed, "Damn, I really hate not knowing anything. Okay, so are strawberries?"

Aqua smiled and slowly began to explain to him about fruit, grains, and basically anything she could think of. He caught on quickly, something she was impressed with. He really was simply naive - and given the proper time and patience, he could be one of the smartest people she had ever encountered. He was a little rough around the edges, but his insults held no real feeling behind them. It was just his own frustrations with his own ignorance.

He seemed attached to her - he wanted _her_ to teach him everything.

Why her, Aqua didn't really understand just yet.

* * *

"Mousey, I want to try more different foods, but you're running low on it." Vanitas stated, a few hours later after he went poking around the fridge.

"I'll go do some shopping then." She darted up the stairs to change. She came back down a few minutes later dressed in a pale blue summer dress and white sandals. "I'll be back soon."

He stepped in front of the door, "No. You're not leaving by yourself. He knows that your Kairi's sister - even if he doesn't know that it was you that broke into the castle. I'm coming and that's final!"

Aqua pinched his cheek, "You're so adorable when you're being overprotective. Alright, let's go."

"Protective my ass. You're useless without your Keyblade, stupid Mousey." Vanitas then paused, eyeing his helmet, as if debating hiding his face. "They know what I look like too. Shit. Do you have a... hooded shirt or something?"

"I think there's one of Ven's hoodies in the closet. Hold on."

Aqua returned with a dark green hoodie. Vanitas made a face at it - he didn't care for the color green - but he pulled it on over his head anyway and left the hood up.

"I want to hold the munny."

Aqua sighed as they walked out the door and locked it behind them. She pulled out her wallet handing it to him, "Here. You're such a kid sometimes."

He grinned, his face shadowed by the hood, but she was close enough to see the genuine happiness on his face as he protectively held the wallet. He'd like to see one of those street rats try and pick-pocket _him_. They'd be in for a world of hurt if they tried.

"Mousey...I mean...Aqua..."

There was a slight hesitance in his tone, and he was relieved that the hood shielded the stupid blush that was marring his cheeks. Rain-colored eyes blinked before Aqua saw he was holding his hand out to her, looking toward the cobblestones.

Aqua smiled before placing her hand in his. "Come on." She tugged him along in the direction of the marketplace, a blush high upon her cheeks.

* * *

About and hour later, Vanitas had to let go of Aqua's hand - it actually put him in a grumpy mood - due to carrying the grocery bags. She had actually spoiled him a little, getting some things she normally passed up for herself, mainly for experience. He was too thin, despite his muscles. It wasn't healthy for him and she wanted to put some meat on those bones of his.

Currently, they were making their way around the marketplace, window shopping. Aqua was having fun explaining some things. In the department of weapons and armor, Vanitas actually was quite knowledgeable and he even explained to her about some weapons she didn't know about.

"Oh, Van! Have you ever had sea-salt ice cream before?"

"Sounds gross."

"It's actually pretty good, I thought the same thing when I first tried one. Here." Coming up on an ice cream vendor she bought two. She handed one of the cold treats to him, "Try it."

He shifted the bags into his left arm and took the ice cream, eyeing it. "If this is gross, we're playing a penalty game."

"I still have no idea what that consists of."

"You really don't want to find out," There was a pause as Vanitas smirked, "Or do you? Hehe."

Aqua glared at him, eyes flashing, "Just eat the ice cream!"

"Ooooh, Mousey is getting cranky!" Vanitas cackled before he took a bite, eyes widening. "Holy shit, it's freakin' awesome!"

"Told you again!" Aqua sucked on the end of her own - she hated getting brain freeze.

He stopped short, staring at her, and feeling his heart thumping. "Stop it."

"Huh?" the blunette paused, "What are you talking about?"

"That...thing you're doing with your mouth. It's making my you-know-what do that thing again."

Aqua gave a defensive pout, "I'm not changing the way I eat my ice cream simply because you have a perverted mindset. Now hush," the blunette resumed her consumption of her treat, but she actually turned her face away from him. He had distracted himself with his own ice cream. "Hey, the accessory shop is having a sale! I've been looking at the rings forever!"

Vanitas gave a stumble as she grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the shop. Grumbling, gold eyes narrowed as he tried not to trip, glad he was wearing his boots and didn't have any laces to trip over. He narrowed his eyes on the back of her head, but as he noticed the smile on her face, and he stopped.

She seemed...happy.

"Stay here while I go look."

Aqua hurried into the shop, determined to find a good deal.

He awkwardly shifted in place, glaring at anyone who came within his personal space. The only person he liked touching him was Mousey - sometimes witchy. As his thoughts traveled to Naminé, that strange sense of loss washed over him.

"Ridiculous...do I actually miss her?"

He couldn't deny it, even if he tried. She was the closest thing to family he had ever had. Standing there, amongst the crowd, Vanitas closed his eyes and tried to think.

A black void was all that came to mind. He still couldn't remember anything from before he was seven. It was just a black nothingness that left him feeling cold and miserable.

It really sucked.

* * *

Aqua was browsing some of the older relics in the back of the shop. These were the ones with the most power, their magic having built up and matured over the years. She leaned forward, getting a better look at a black onyx ring that had powerful gravity magic woven into it.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty little blue-jay such as yourself shopping all by your lonesome?"

Aqua stiffened, recognizing the voice behind her. Turning around, she came face-to-face with Braig, a regular tormentor of the women of Radiant Garden.

"For your information I am not alone. A friend is waiting for outside, and if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I rejoin them."

"Aw, c'mon, was it something I said?"

Another issue with Braig - he had trouble with the word "no".

"Yes actually it was."

Aqua walked passed him, heading for the front of the shop. Braig continued to follow her, his persistence starting to piss her off. Was it because he was just a jackass, or was it because he knew that she was Kairi's older sister? Either way, it was starting to put the blunette on edge.

"Look, if you don't leave me be, I will start screaming."

Braig smirked, "Feisty, aren't you? I'd like to see you try. Keep in mind I'm a guard for the ruler of this world. Don't press your luck, little blue-bird."

"And you shouldn't press yours, old man."

Aqua picked up her pace through the shop.

Why was this place so big?

Then, she saw him. Her beacon of hope. Aqua hurried, the hem of her dress fluttering around her legs as she finally reached him. He had been in mid-yawn, but had frozen, pupils narrowing to slits upon the sight of Braig.

"Freakin' creep."

Wordlessly, Vanitas moved forward, snatching Aqua's hand and beginning to pull her with him.

"Hey, now! We were in a middle of a conversation here and you're being awfully rude, kid!"

Vanitas snarled as the guard's hand touched his shoulder. He snatched it, turning and twisting it until he heard the satisfying sound of the wrist breaking. Braig snarled in pain, jerking his hand back.

"You little bastard!"

Vanitas simply flipped him off, before grabbing Aqua's hand and pulling her into the crowd. Once they neared a carriage, Vanitas pulled her behind it and down the back alley. Aqua's heart was hammering, staring at him in surprise, but smiling a bit too.

"Stupid asshole. He just crossed the line. You're mine, Mousey. Mine, you hear?" Vanitas stopped, dropping the bags of groceries and yanking his hood down, pinning Aqua to the stone wall behind her. "No one else can have you."

With that said, Vanitas pinned her wrists to the wall and kissed her.

Aqua blinked in surprise, a blush rising in her cheeks as she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Vanitas smirked against the girl's lips, determined to show her exactly who she belonged to. Aqua sighed as she pressed in closer, petal soft lips brushing against his. She tugged at her hands, wanting them loose so that she could loop them around Vanitas' neck, but he wasn't having any of that. Drawing back slightly, he licked at her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open so that he could slip into her mouth and show her exactly what he knew.

Hard to believe this was technically his first kiss.

She moaned as his tongue ravished her mouth, exploring every crevice. She tasted like the sea-salt ice cream, the taste actually quite enjoyable on his part as he pressed his body closer to hers. Right now, he was grateful for those little growth spurts. Months ago, she was taller than him.

Now, it was easier to overpower her, dominating the kiss and claiming her as his own.

Aqua squirmed against the other boy as she pulled away, gasping for breath and a mewl upon her lips, "Van!"

"See? Mousey is a perverted girl." Grinning, Vanitas withdrew, but he refused to release her wrists. "Now, say you belong to me."

Aqua scoffed, turning her head to side, "No."

He pouted and then held her wrists with one hand easily, turning her face with the other and forcing her pale eyes to meet his bright ones.

"Do you not like me?"

"T-That's not it!" Aqua blushed furiously, her eyes looking everywhere but at Vanitas.

"Then why won't you be mine, Aqua...?"

"B-Because I'm not a p-possession!" Aqua stuttered.

She was still reeling over the kiss unsure as to why she had let it get out of hand the way it did.

Vanitas blinked, "Fine." He withdrew and pulled his hood up, crouching down to grab the bags. "Let's go."

Aqua stood awkwardly against the wall, her eyes tearful. "So you only want me if I'm an object you can possess? Something you can throw away when you're bored?" She clenched her fists at her side.

"Of course not. Like it or not, you're the first person whose ever made me feel human. I told you I like you, didn't I? I thought that meant something."

"Do you mean it?" Aqua asked, her hands playing with her skirt nervously. "About liking me? All that teasing you do, is it because you like me?"

He slowly looked up at her, "I've never liked any person in my life. To me, people were expendable...until I met you. Then I realized that Naminé was the only person in that shit-hole that I would freakin' murder to protect. I began to feel these stupid emotions that make my guys all squishy and slimy, and you know what? I don't _hate_ it like I want to. Because I feel like for the first time ever, I have some freakin' worth than as some weapon - some damn vessel for only darkness. I feel like I have a freakin' heart and that if I could die _for_ someone... it would be you."

A few tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed then tight. Her heart hurt, but in a way that was pleasant. "I...like you too...Van."

He looked away, "Can we stop with the serious shit now? You're crying and it make you not-so-pretty. I have no idea what in the hell I was doing. Maybe trying to...what's it called... ask you out or whatever. I don't know what in the hell I'm doing! I'm so stupid and pathetic when it comes to anything other than what I've done for six years now!"

"Did you just call me ugly?!" Aqua exclaimed, tears all dried up at the perceived insult.

He gave a frustrated groan, "Woman! I don't know what I'm doing or saying! I just freakin' said that! Ugh!"

Aqua sighed in exasperation before she grabbed his hand and began dragging him off back home. "Number one rule about girls: do _**not**_ ever insult them if you want to be with them. All that will do is get you slapped or punched. Or possibly kicked in the nads. With stiletto shoes."

He actually felt the need to cup himself at those words, blushing a bit. "So does this mean you'll be mine?"

She glanced back at him a mischievous smile on her lips, "Only if you'll be mine too!"

He nodded hastily, feeling their fingers entwine.

"And if you're a good boy, I'll let you kiss me again later." Aqua winked playfully.

"Woman, don't tease meeeee..."

"It's not teasing if it actually happens~!"

"And if it doesn't, then it's teasing"

"Then you'll just have to be a good boy, won't you?"

He sighed heavily, "Mousey, you can be a cruel, cruel woman."

"Lesson of the day, majority of women _are_ cruel." Aqua chuckled.

Gold eyes rolled, "Got that right."

Still, though, it was the best form of cruelty he had ever known.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and didn't give me any grief over the Terven pairing last chapter. I believe in equality and fairness, and honestly…those two are SERIOUSLY questionable c: Now, review my pretties! We're already working on the next installment._

_-xWhitexWindx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Now to do things relevant to the plot! :I_

_**Warning: Contains Swearing, Suggestive themes, Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Abuse, and Violence.**_

-xWhitexWindx

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Terra had a slight annoyed look on his face as he sat on the ground in the courtyard. They had decided to take the children outside so that they could get some fresh air. As for the reason of Terra's annoyance, three little monkeys were hanging off of him as well as the tiny braids strewn throughout his hair from two of them. Ven stood off to the side, a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh c'mon Terra," Ven pleaded, his voice shaking. "They love y-y-" He couldn't hold it in anymore and bent forward, laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up, Blondie," Terra grumbled as he stretched one of his arms out so Kairi could hang from it.

Naminé had adjusted quite well to being around other children her age. Though, there seemed to be some slight possession coming from Kairi when it came to Sora, who was completely oblivious to it. Though twice now Ven had to stop the twins from having a tug-a-war with his cousin.

Sora was swinging from Terra's other arm, while Naminé sat in his lap, her dolly in her arms as she doodled a picture. Cobalt orbs glanced down, seeing she was drawing the courtyard and them.

"Whoa!"

Ven jolted as a strange looking tree appeared in the yard, identical to the one that Naminé had just drawn, and there were strange little star-shaped fruit hanging from it. Sora gasped and released the older brunette, rushing forward.

"Ven! Ven!" He bounced on his heels. "This is paopu fruit!"

Terra and Ven didn't respond at first, both still too shocked by the tree.

"...What the heck just happened?

"I made tree!" Naminé giggled, holding her sketchpad proudly. "I'm a witchy, like Brother says. I can create things - like memories - or if I try hard enough, whatever I want! But it...makes me slee..." the blond trailed off, falling asleep.

"I'll go put her to bed. When she wakes up we should talk to her about being careful with that ability of hers." Terra waited for Kairi and Sora to get off him before he stood up, Naminé cradled in his arms.

The two children blinked and watched as Terra left the courtyard, carrying the blond child inside. Sora looked at Ven with sad eyes.

"Is Naminé in trouble...? I thought it was cool...I wanted to share a paopu with Kairi and her..."

Ven knelt down, ruffling the chocolate spikes, "No, Sora. She's not in trouble. She just has to be careful. Hey, how about we go inside and get some lunch?"

"Okay!"

"Mommy's gonna make sammiches too!" Kairi giggled, taking Sora's hand and eagerly pulling him behind her as they made their way up the stairs.

Ven chuckled, heading for them as well, before he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw his father, arms crossed. His own green eyes were focused on the skies above, his sandy hair spiked in a fashion that matched his nephew's but more in a downward fashion, stopping at the nape of his neck.

"What is it, Dad?"

Ethan gave a small smile, "You're great with kids. Just like your Mother."

Ven smiled, "Thanks, Dad. Are you coming inside?"

"In a little while. I still have...some more thinking to do." Ethan hesitated, "Ventus...can I ask you something personal...?"

He hesitated, biting his lower lip. "Of course."

"What's your relationship with Terra...?"

Ven fidgeted nervously, eyes darting everywhere but at his father. "We...um...well we're...together?"

Ethan surprisingly gave a chuckle, "Congrats. I just know your Mother is looking down on us, smiling in pride. Faye was always like that...supportive and kind." Glancing at his son, Ethan then straightened. "I'm going to walk around the grounds for a little while. Can you continue keeping an eye on Sora?"

"Of course, Dad. I won't ever let anything happen to him."

"I'm proud of you, Ven."

Touched by those words, Ven smiled and then hurried inside. He could hear Brooke laughing from the kitchens, most likely taking care of the kids' lunch. There was a pause at the bottom of the stairs, the blond looking up to see Terra standing at the top of the landing, trying to undo the braids in his russet tresses. He had a gloomy look on his face, possibly brooding and his pride hurting from being unable to say no to the cute little kids.

"Why do girls like these? They're such a pain!" Terra tugged another hair-tie from his hair, wincing as it caught on some strands.

"Hey, you're gonna hurt yourself." Ven darted up the stairs and then leaned up on tip-toe, gently freeing his hair. "There. No pain, completely non-girly now." Ven teased lightly, poking his cheek.

Terra smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Ven. What would I do without you?"

"End up living under some rock like a caveman and not know how to deal with children at all." Ven said, his face as straight as possibly, before he grinned. "You goof."

Terra quirked a brow, "A goof, am I? Hmm, insulting your boyfriend seems like a bad idea, Ven."

Ven turned pink, "So...we really are...um..."

Terra pinched his cheek. "Yep, Blondie, we are. Can't get rid of me now." He suddenly got a devious look in his eye, "Now for your punishment!"

He wiggled his fingers in emphasis; drawing them close to the younger's ribcage.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Ven was much quicker, taking off down the banister and fleeing from the burly male.

"You can't run forever, Ven!"

Terra tore off after him, his longer legs easily catching up with the smaller boy. They ran around the foyer a few times, nearly knocking over one of Master Eraqus' favorite vases twice, before Terra managed to snag Ven. The blond squirmed, trying to free himself, pushing his hands against the brunette's face as he smirked and tried to turn him enough to kiss him, but Ven was much too shy for something like that just yet. Both boys froze, however, as the front doors where kicked in and they were staring straight at a gunblade pointed directly at them.

"What the _**fuck**_ have you done with my nephew, you Zack wannabe?!"

Lightning stood before them, a stormy expression in her pale aqua eyes. She looked ready to kill - and Terra seemed to be the one highest on her list.

"Whoa, calm the hell down there, Light!" Terra released Ven and held up his hands in defense. "I haven't seen Riku since Kairi's party."

"He was taken out of school! You're the only other person besides Hope who has permission to do that!" Lightning cocked her gunblade, looking ready to maim.

If there were three people in the worlds that Lightning cared about and would literally kill for, it was her sister Serah, her nephew Riku, and Hope.

Ven popped up beside him, "It's true! He's been here all day playing with Sora, Kairi, and Naminé!"

Lightning lowered her blade, "Then where is Riku?"

"C'mon, we'll go talk to Master Eraqus."

An ashen-haired boy close to Ven's age peered around the edge of the doorway, "Hi Ven!"

Ven grinned, "Hey, Hope!"

"_**Now is not the time**_."

"R-Right!"

Both cowered in fear of the woman as they trailed after her and Terra, determined to locate the young boy.

* * *

"Alright, little boy, now you just need to sit tight and wait for the Master."

Riku was not a naïve child, unlike his best friend Sora. He didn't care too much for living in Destiny Islands either. That's why he had asked to live with his aunt Lightning. They were close, almost as close as mother and son. He knew how to be careful.

He had let them think he was stupid. Now, he was in the mysterious castle. He wanted to try and find some answers himself. The platinum-haired boy just needed the right timing...

"Creeper."

Riku's boot then connected with Braig's crotch, sending him writhing in pain and doubling over. Without much thought to it, Riku took off out of the room, finding himself in a maze of corridors.

"Over here," A voice called quietly.

Riku looked over to see a boy the same age as him with slate hair falling into most of his face, peeking around a corner of another hallway.

Riku looked at him suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"A friend in this wretched place. C'mon! Otherwise they'll catch you."

Riku followed the boy down the corridor as turned around and hurried away. "Wait up! Where are we going anyway?"

"There are parts of the castle that they don't think to check. I usually hide there." the young assistant gave a sigh, "I wish Ansem would come back."

"He's not here? Then who's been watching over the town?" Riku asked they wandered the halls.

"Xehanort. He took over this castle, at first pretending to be an assistant like the rest of us. Ansem fled, taking the vitality of his research with him. Unfortunately, he had to leave me behind." The boy turned, a grey-green orb locking on him. "My name is Ienzo. I am Lord Ansem's foster son."

Riku looked at him, slightly sympathy in his gaze, "He'll come back. Besides Aunt Light will be busting down the doors with Terra when they found what happened to me. My aunt can be really scary when you make her mad."

"I know. I've read over all the records of the citizens. It contains their entire backgrounds and what abilities they possess. Except for two. I know of something that Xehanort doesn't. There were two residents who are Keyblade wielders - that power something that Xehanort still isn't aware of." Ienzo paused beside a statue and then hit the kneecap of it, the portrait beside it swinging open to reveal a secret passage. "Quickly now, Riku."

Riku stepped inside. The passageway was dank, and smelled kind of musky. Riku avoided stepping in dark puddles, surprised by the dim light of the passage. He followed close behind Ienzo. He didn't exactly trust him - trust was earned - but it was better than running around and getting caught by creepers like that guard who had snatched him outside of school.

"Alright, here we are." Ienzo pushed at a stone and a portrait swung out, him hopping out with his lab coat fanning around his legs as he did. "Myde? Are you in here?"

The basement had a blue glow to it, and Riku discovered why a moment later as he hopped out. The portrait swung closed behind him, before teal eyes glanced over at the giant aquarium that had thousands of different water creatures swimming around. He didn't recognize some of them, catching his interest. There was also an older boy, looking to be around fourteen. His dirty blond hair was worn in a mullet and he was wearing a lab coat, sitting on top of a desk and playing a strange instrument, singing to the fish.

Riku's first impression: this guy was weird.

Myde looked up at hearing his name and grinned at the little boys, "Hey 'Zo! What's up?"

"We have a guest," Ienzo sighed. "Braig snatched him, since the other two children have been taken out of Radiant Garden already. There's still no sign of Vanitas or Naminé."

Riku crossed his arms, looking around. "What is this place?"

"Research lab. I'm in charge of sea creatures. We're trying to use them for our experiments." Myde whimpered as he leaned in and pressed his palm against the glass, "I'm sorry, little Angelica! You know I love you!"

Riku made a face as Ienzo face-palmed as the boy continued to make kissy-faces at the angel fish.

Myde pulled back and then turned to the younger ones, "So, Braig snatched ya? Not cool, man. I don't like what's going on here anymore. Don't have anywhere else to go though...sucks, man." He picked up his instrument and strummed the cords, humming.

Riku looked around, "This place seems messed up."

"Well, we have a messed up man running things, so it's not going to be pretty." Myde looked at Riku seriously. "You better hope your family gets to you before Xehanort does. Pretty sure the guy has a messed up liking to little dudes."

Riku stepped back, "No way, man. I'd rip it off it he tried to come near me. Aunt Light taught me how to use a knife too." He reached down and pulled out a concealed butterfly switchblade.

"Smart kid," Myde remarked. "You two can chill down here until they come busting in to save the day. Ienzo, you're small, think you can run down to the kitchens and get some grub from...crap...what's that new chick's name?"

"It's Arlene. I'm not going to disturb her for your sick amusement either." Ienzo stated, pulling a thick book from the shelf and settling in to read. "If you have any questions, I'm willing to answer them."

Riku nodded, sitting down himself and beginning his inquiries, hoping his Aunt Light would come soon.

* * *

_A/N: A little break from the Vanqua, sadly :I It was important for the storyline XD Review please!_

_-xWhitexWindx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: Whoa, 25 reviews. O.O Honestly, never did I expect this amount for only 7 chapters, but I am not complaining! You guys rock! Sadly, we had to up the rating of this story (it's totally my fault too XD I'm such a perve :3 ) to __**M: Mature Readers Only**__. _

_**Warning: Contains Swearing, Suggestive and Sexual Scenes, Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

Night had fallen.

It had been an evening of laughter, of smiles, and something he didn't really understand... it had been intimate. Not sexually, but in a way that made him actually feel somewhat human. Their dinner had been amazing, a smorgasbord of foods so he could try anything he desired.

It beat that muck that Even used to give him for basic nourishment any day.

She had taught him of music, playing some of the classical music on a record player. Dancing reminded him of a battle, reading the other's movement, timing the rhythm with your body. He liked dancing, the way her soft frame felt against his solid one, and the way her fingers would lightly run through his dark spikes as they moved.

Slowly, just rocking. It had been relaxing to say the least. He liked the warmth and softness of Aqua, her scent making his blood burn in a soft fire. The fires he usually had around him had scorched and burned anyone who dared try to get close to him. With her, they were a gentle flame, warm to the touch, yet not able to harm her.

Vanitas would never hurt her. She was too vital to him. His missing link of the chains to reality that had been severed long ago. All the others had lead to his stone prison, encaging him in danger's silhouette, the darkness binding him and his heart.

That sole chain had lead to the outside.

To a sanctuary.

To Aqua.

"This is nice, Van."

Her voice was a soft murmur, her cheek resting against his shoulder as they moved slowly to the music. His eyes were closed half-mast, his arms around her waist, just holding her to him. Almost as if she would become evanescent the moment he released her.

The reality had to shatter - just not yet.

Not now, not in this moment.

"Aqua... what does it mean to love...?" Vanitas asked, his voice a husky whisper against her ear, one hand sliding up her back to lightly entangle her cerulean spikes around his fingers. "Please...tell me?"

Aqua smiled up at the dark boy, "It means you want to always be around that person, to protect them, to be with them. Always and forever." She leaned her head against his shoulder, snuggling closer. "When they're hurt, you're hurt. When they're happy, you're happy. When they smile, they light up your entire world. That's what love is, Vanitas. It's something special." Aqua sighed contently, hands playing with the end of his hair at his nape.

"What about...the amount of time...it takes to feel that sort of thing for somebody else?" Vanitas hesitated, "Does it...affect the person's feelings...?"

"It does. And it depends on the person really. Falling in love instantly isn't possible though." Aqua nuzzled against his shoulder. "Your feelings grow over time. They're a hint at first and as time goes on they become more."

"You were the reason I've been leaving the castle for months now."

Aqua looked up at him, surprise in her eyes, "What?"

"I would watch you and the other people. Trying to understand. I noticed you late spring. You liked to wear flowy skirts and dresses. In shades of blue and violet. Sometimes, you were with those two boys. The big guy with brown hair...and the little blond dork. Sometimes, you went to the gardens to gather flowers for your friend's flower cart to sell. Other times, you would bring Kairi to play at the old park. And rarely, you would wander off on your own, and you would sing... songs of deep feeling, songs of love, and it always caught my curiosity. Soon, I wouldn't be there to go people seeing, to try and understand the interactions between others. I was more fascinated by you, the beautiful girl with the blue hair, eyes like rain, and a singing voice as melodic as a nightingale."

Aqua blushed as she ducked her head down under his chin. She blushed so deeply it reached her ears and down passed her neck. "You watched me for so long, but I only noticed you the other day. But...I'm glad we bumped into each other that day. I'm glad that I know you, Vanitas."

"I don't want you to be scared of me. I watched you because...you had something about you. Hope and light and...you seemed safe. It was selfish of me, to push my delusions onto you, as if I could escape the chains that bind me to my grotesque fate. Still...it was nice to dream. Even more that I got to actually know you." Vanitas hesitated as he stroked her hair. "Aqua...I love you..."

Loving her in a way he didn't love anyone else, except maybe Naminé…

Falling into a more complicated sense of love…

That was what was happening.

Aqua squeezed Vanitas closer. "I love you too, Van," she whispered, trying to hide her blushing face.

"_Ah_..." Vanitas blinked in surprise, stiffening slightly, before he closed his eyes and held her tightly. "Do you...mean that...? Could you really love a demon like me...?"

Aqua jerked her head up, an annoyed look on her face. Reaching up, she pulled at the boy's cheek, "Would you quit saying things like that?! A demon doesn't help people or say sweet things or have feelings. You do all those things, you're human. You make mistakes, you mess up and you do terrible things sometimes, but that doesn't make you a monster." She reached up and pinched the other cheek, "Got it?"

"Ow!" Vanitas winced and nodded, "Let go of my face now!"

"Not until you admit you're not a monster!"

"I'm...I'm not a monster... gwah!"

Aqua smiled as she let go of his cheeks, one hand patting the left lightly, "There. Was that so hard?" She leaned up and gave him a kiss to his right.

His face warmed underneath the touch of her soft lips, drawing her in close by her hips, causing his smoldering orbs to lock onto her mesmerizing pale eyes. She blinked a little, face turning red at the closeness.

"I will find a way...to break those chains that hold me, Aqua. Those demons inside, clawing at me, trying to drag me back to darkness... I'll kick their ass. I will get my humanity back. For you...so I can be with you, always."

His fingers brushed across her cheek bone.

"Never will I look around those stone walls and cry, realizing I'm all alone. I have a reason to _exist_ now...so I want you to promise me, Aqua. Promise me...please." He ground his teeth a little at the last word. "You will never set foot in that damn castle ever again. No matter what."

Aqua looked at him sadly, "I...I can't, Van. Radiant Garden is my home and Xehanort is destroying it. It's my duty as a Keyblade Master to protect those that dwell in the light and to push the darkness back. I promised my father I would always fight for what was right. Xehanort must be stopped and I can't sit on the sidelines while my friends risk their lives. If I have to go to the castle, I will."

"...Aqua, you have to listen... I'm not joking around here. I don't know how he does it, but...I have to obey orders. If you do come back there, I'll have to kill you...and...and I...I can't..." Vanitas broke off, lowering his face into her shoulder, clutching her. "A-Aqua..."

Then, she felt it.

Tears.

Aqua squeezed him tight, her own eyes misting slightly, "You won't though. I know you won't. I have faith in you, Vanitas - when the time is right you will break free."

He nodded weakly, but he wasn't so sure. She had become the one thing in this world he needed. A vitality that could not be denied. The red threads between then were already tying, tightening in ways that would not be easy to break, just like the chains that already held him captive.

Threads of fate were ever-binding.

He loved this girl - this brilliant, amazing warrior. This woman of light, sincerity, and love. Calming and soothing, like a gentle pool of water.

"Aqua..."

"Yes...?"

Vanitas then lifted his head, capturing her lips with his. The kiss started out gentle, playful at first with the way he nipped and his tongue brushed her lower lip. Aqua gasped, her lips parting as he slipped his tongue in. She slid her arms down to grip at his collar, her toes curling.

One muscled arm swooped down, beneath her thighs, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. Gasping again, she moaned a little as her fingers scraped against his scalp, entangling through the unkempt obsidian tresses. He pressed her close, tongue wildly dancing with hers. Then, with very little effort, Vanitas carried her up the stairs and into her room.

Aqua's eyes opened only few a moment, feeling the softness of the mattress beneath her, sitting up lightly on her elbows as Vanitas had placed her down. He hovered over her, sharp eyes raking down her frame, passion and desire darkening his already intense golden irises. He leaned back, pulling his black t-shirt over head in a fluid motion.

Aqua reached out with one hand, running it lightly across Vanitas' chest as he leaned back down to capture her lips once more. Lying back down, Aqua looped her arms around his neck and her left leg curled up around his hip, drawing him in closer. She moaned as he pressed back into her wet cavern, tongues dancing wildly against one another.

His hands glided across her frame, memorizing it and branding it to memory; every curve, every taste, every mewl, moan, and whimper of pleasure she made. Her sweet voice, the soft moans of his name in-between kisses.

His fingers unzipped the back of her dress slowly, afraid that she would pull away. Once it was completely unzipped, Vanitas then slowly brought his hands to her shoulders, to gently pull the straps down them. His lips left hers, tackling the flesh of her throat and neck, kissing and nipping to her shoulders, slowly pulling the straps down as he did so, exposing her chest and ivory skin.

Aqua blushed as he gazed at her, hands running up and down his arms nervously, "Van?"

He opened his eyes, looking down at her. "We can stop...I just...wanted to feel completely one with you. I wanted to feel your closeness in ways...I've never felt with anyone before. It's your body and your choice."

Aqua smiled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss, "I want to keep going. I love you, Van."

He blushed a little, suddenly a little shy. "I...I love you too..." Swallowing hard, the black-haired warrior then slowly removed her dress from her frame, draping it across the back of her desk chair before turning back to look at her.

Aqua pulled him back down to continue where they left off, lips brushing against one another's. Aqua shivered when their chests pressed against each other. It felt completely different now that both their torsos were naked. She nipped at his lips, wanting him to continue to look and feel to his heart's content.

His hands moved to her soft mounds, hesitant to touch them at first, before gently kneading them in his slightly calloused hands. His fingers twisted her sensitive nubs as he broke the kiss, eyes staring into her blue before moving one hand down her flat stomach and to her panties, fingers hooking underneath the waistband and beginning to slowly pull them down her thighs.

She moaned as he played with her body, squirming slightly as he continued to tweak her nipples. She felt his hand brush against the edge of her panties and held her breath in anticipation even as she reached up and brushed her thumbs against his own nipples.

"H-Hey...t-that feels weird..." he murmured, glancing at her under his bangs as he moved back just enough to pull her panties down her legs and completely off.

"Well this might feel even weirder," she leaned up and licked at one of the nubs, teeth nipping at the skin to the side.

Hissing in pleasure, Vanitas then gave her a look. "No more of that, Mo - Aqua. Please."

Aqua pouted, "But that's not any fun."

"Woman, this is my first time. We'll have tons of time to try kinky things later. Now...where was I...? Oh yeah!" Vanitas then undid his jeans and wiggled them off, kicking them off so they landed somewhere across the room. Aqua had mixed feelings about the fact he had been going commando.

And right now, she could see every inch of him.

Aqua blushed as she took in how rigid he looked, he was an average size but he was thick also. She reached out and brushed her fingers along the length of him. Vanitas bit down on his lower lip, looking at her in an almost frightening way, silently questioning if he was good enough.

Aqua smiled up at him as she let go and lay back against the bed, "You're perfect, Van." She held out her arms, waiting for him to come back to her.

He climbed onto the bed and into her arms, just holding her tight for a long moment. He felt exposed, and even a little scared, but he also felt safe.

"My sanctuary..." he whispered. "My...sweet Aqua..." He kissed her neck. "I love you... my...my Aqua..."

She kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Van. Make love to me?"

His breathing hitched before he gave a slight nod, lifting himself up by his elbows and then fully taking her in. The moonlight cutting across her ivory features, her cerulean strands fanned out on the pillow, her soft breasts perky and full, her slim waist and the most private part of her, completely exposed to him. Vanitas moved slowly, his movements slow and precise, taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers as her legs entwined behind his back. He slightly elevated her lower body, enough to position himself where he needed to be. His member throbbed, before slowly Vanitas began to push the head inside of her entrance. His heart was hammering in his chest, glancing up at her face, watching it twist in pleasure and slight pain, her cheeks flushed in an erotic way but also beautiful, her rain-blue orbs locked on his, shimmering in trust and love.

"Please Van," she pleaded, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip in pleasure.

Nodding, Vanitas pushed his length inside her in one thrust, wincing as she gave a cry of pain. Aqua panted as she lay back against the blankets, nails digging in slightly along Vanitas' arms. A sheen of sweat could be seen along her skin as she pulled him closer.

"Please Van, keep going!" She leaned up to kiss him passionately.

"A-Alright!" Grunting, he began to thrust, creating a rhythm that pleased them both.

She arched her back in pleasure as she moaned, "Ah! Ah! Van!"

He continued his thrusts, gasping as heat pooled in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. He felt it straining, growing more prominent. He was so close to exploding. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like they were joined together in ways that just weren't explained.

It was like their souls were entwining.

Aqua moaned, nails scratching down Vanitas' back deeply as he continued to thrust into her. Her blue eyes stared up at him as she came closer to completion, love clearly shining in her eyes. He blushed and clenched his eyes shut, gasping as suddenly his body convulsed, the strangest feeling washing over his entire body as he climaxed.

Her back arched, taught as a bow as she cried out upon her climax. Relaxing back against the covers she felt as Vanitas collapsed atop her, his forehead digging into his shoulder.

She smiled as she whispered, "Goodnight, Vanitas." Her eyes closed in exhaustion and she fell asleep.

After a few moments, Vanitas stiffened, slowly withdrawing from her warmth as a sudden coldness washed over him. It felt as if needles were prickling his skin, his eyes narrowing on the window, the castle a dark silhouette against the full moon.

His master was calling.

"Shit..."

Vanitas looked back at Aqua, awkwardly slipping out of the bed, covering her up slowly as she murmured and curled on her side. His eyes closed as he mustered the very little magic he had, using a minor healing spell on her to save her from any soreness she may feel. He had done his research in regards to the subject.

They had done more than sex.

They had made love - something he had only read about in old romance books in the castle library. Something he didn't know could actually happen.

"Am I...falling in love with her...?"

He growled as that pain prickled his skin, glaring toward the castle before he blinked once, his gaze softening as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams, princess. I'll be back soon."

He only hoped she kept herself out of danger.

Because now, he didn't know what side he was on.

* * *

Terra sighed tiredly as he made his way to the children's rooms to wake them up. It was early morning and it was time for breakfast, thanks to Brooke. Sora was in a room by himself while Naminé and Kairi shared a room together; Aqua's old one in fact. Coming upon the first child's room, he opened the door and chuckled at the brunette boy half sprawled across the bed and half hanging from it. Going over to the bed, Terra reached down and ruffled the brown spikes.

"C'mon. Sora, time to get up! Brooke made some sweet muffins and eggs and bacon!"

Ocean blue eyes snapped open, "FOOD!" The little one snapped up, but ended up falling to the floor from the abrupt action. "Ow."

Terra laughed as he picked the young boy up and sat him on his feet. "Go on, go get breakfast and try not to hurt yourself too much."

Terra followed Sora out the room as he dashed down the way the older boy came. Terra shook his head in amusement as he continued on down the hall to the girls' room. Opening the door, he looked over to the twin bed in the corner where he could see two heads of blond and red peeking above the covers slightly. He smiled as he went over to the bed and gently pulled down the covers.

"Come on, girls. Time to get up, breakfast is ready."

"Noooo, sleeeeep." Kairi whined, trying to pull the blankets back.

And so Terra entered a tug-a-war with the child, which lasted a good two and a half minutes before Naminé sat up and smacked him upside the face with her dolly. Terra winced, surprised that it had actually stung (what was it made of, rocks?), before releasing the blanket and rubbing his cheek as he gave the little blond girl a stern glare.

"Naminé, hitting isn't nice."

She simply stared at him blankly, while Kairi squirmed out of the bed.

"Naminé, I mean it, you can't hit people. It's mean." Terra sighed, slowly reaching out to touch her arm. "C'mon, it's time to go eat."

Why did he feel like he was her dad now or something?

Naminé gave a squeal and squirmed away, flinging herself off the bed. She hit the ground hard, scraping her knee in the process, and she started to wail.

Terra dropped down on one knee, panic clear in his eyes. "Naminé! Its okay! Its just a little scrape. Come on." He picked her up, despite her squirming in his arms and carried to the adjoining bathroom. He sat her on the toilet with the seat down and began rifling around in the bottom cupboard of the sink to find the first aid kit. Bringing it out, he turned to the other girl, Kairi appearing in the doorway. "Now hold still, Naminé. We're going to make your booboo all better now."

She was still crying, hiccupping and her breath coming out in short gasps, worsening as her eyes watched as the ruby droplets bubbled to the surface. Kairi ran into the room, throwing her arms around her twin's neck, kissing her on the cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Naminé sniffled and blinked - it had taken her aback at least, enough to keep her from hyperventilating.

Wetting a washcloth, Terra dabbed at the blood, cleaning it away so that he could see the scrape better. "Not too bad. Now this is going to sting but not for long. Think you can be a big girl for me for five minutes?" Terra asked he dabbed a cotton swab with some peroxide.

Naminé squirmed, locking frightened as her eyes locked on the cotton swab. Terra quickly swabbed it across the wound and placed the already opened band-aid on the scrape.

"See, it only hurt for a second!" Kairi said, petting the blond girl.

Naminé sniffled, and then held her arms out to Terra. "Up," she said.

Terra sighed, "You have to say please too, Naminé. You can't go around demanding things from people." He picked her up easily and placed her on his hip. Terra held out his hand to Kairi. "Come on, Kairi, breakfast is waiting."

"Uncle Terra, you're being a little mean." Kairi pouted, but she took his hand anyway. "Nami's never been around other people, other than those mean people. She's still scared and can't talk very well."

"She still needs to know, Kairi. We did the same thing with you. What if she did it to someone who isn't nice?" Terra walked down the hall with the two girls.

"She wouldn't say anything." Kairi said, a-matter-of-factly.

"TERRA!"

The brunette jolted, especially as a blond blur sprung forward the moment they had reached the dining room, arms outstretched. His first instinct was to jerk back, in fear of being tackled while carrying the little girl, but Ven's initial affectionate gesture wasn't directed toward him after all - Terra realizing this the moment Ven snatched Naminé and started to spin with her, the girl shrieking with laughter. Kairi giggled at the look on Terra's face.

"Uncle Terra got rejected for Nami."

"Why did he say my name if he was going after the munchkin?!" Terra shook his head at his boyfriend's action. "Whatever, let's go get breakfast before Sora eats it all."

Giggling, Kairi skipped into the room, scrambling into her seat to eat the food her mother had cooked for them. Eraqus was sipping a cup of coffee, Ethan was complimenting the cooking, and Brooke was smiling and thanking them. The adults seemed to be in their own world while Sora stuffed his face, only to pause the moment Kairi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she reached happily for her own fork to begin eating herself. Ven had stopped twirling Naminé, but instead of having her sit in her own chair, he had her perched in his lap and was bouncing his leg a little while feeding her, since she still had trouble eating with utensils. Terra sighed as he took his own seat beside Hope - the ashen-haired boy eyeing Lightning in a way almost as if she was a ticking time bomb.

Considering her nephew was missing and she had to wait until morning, Terra wasn't too surprised.

"Do you all have to be so damn happy?" Lightning all but growled, which caused silence to fall around the room. "In case you've forgotten," Sharp eyes locked on the adults in this case. "A little boy is still missing."

"Calm down, Lightning." Eraqus placed his cup down on the table. "We haven't forgotten. However, we haven't any leads concerning on where he is now."

"Then we should be searching the town, busting down doors!" Lightning's fist slammed the table and Hope stood up, touching her shoulder. "Serah entrusted her only son with me..."

"We understand how upset you are, but losing your cool isn't going to find out where Riku is." Ethan replied calmly, his tone trying to soothe the woman.

Naminé went completely still in Ven's lap.

"Uncle Ethan, what's wrong with Nami?" Sora asked, blinking.

Ethan looked at the small blond girl in his son's lap and frowned, "That isn't good." He stood up and took the girl from his son and brought her to the room next to the kitchen which served as a living room. He laid her upon the couch found in there and grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse. "She seems to be having some type of vision."

Her body twitched slightly, her eyes even more distant than usual, looking glazed over as she stared blankly ahead. After a few moments - with Lightning, Terra, Hope, and Ven lingering in the doorway - Ethan withdrew.

Just as he turned to open his mouth, the screams started.

They were bloodcurdling, making goosebumps rise on their arms and cause several to clamp their hands over their ears, in fear of their drums bursting from the shrill screams. Naminé flailed around on the coach, her nails clawing at her face and her hair, pulling and scratching, the wheat-colored strands flecked with crimson. She twitched and screamed more, eyes rolling back into her head, showing the whites and veins as vibrant as the blood.

Ven moved quickly, scooping her into his arms and shushing her, rocking her and pressing kisses to her head. She finally went silent, simply sobbing and clutching him as she came back to reality. Her fit had ended, her self-inflicted wounds coating her hair with her blood, some even smearing on Ven's neck and cheek. He didn't care.

"Shh...I'm here...no one's here to hurt you... shh..."

"Ri..."

Ven blinked, slowly turning her face, wiping the blood off her cheek as tears rolled down her ashen face.

"Ri...ku..."

"What did she just say?" Lightning demanded, stepping into the room.

"T-They h-have him..." Naminé whispered. "W-Where...t-they kept me..."

And then, she lost consciousness.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo what did you guys think? :D Review please!_

-xWhitexWindx


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__.  
_

_A/N: OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYBODY!_

_**Warning: Contains Swearing, Suggestive and Sexual Scenes, Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), Abuse, and Violence.**_

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**My Sanctuary**_

The morning sunlight drifted in through the open curtains of Aqua's room as she stirred. Opening her blue eyes sleepily, she reached beside her, feeling for the other body that should have been there. Only feeling cold sheets, she sat up and looked beside her and sighed.

"Van..."

She ran a hand through her cerulean locks as she held the sheet up around her body. She should've known he wouldn't have stayed. However despite him leaving, she was still determined to help him, even if that meant facing him in battle.

She only had a little while to compose herself though. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her battle attire, going downstairs to double-check that he had actually left - part of her hopeful to find him stuffing his face at the table.

The house held an air of loneliness about it.

She had just finished breakfast when furious knocking caught her attention at the front door.

"Coming!" Aqua went to the door. She wasn't sure who would be knocking on her door but she might as well see. She opened it, surprised to find an irritated and gruff looking Lightning Farron on the other side, with Terra and Ven rubbing the backs of their necks behind her.

She looked at them in concern, "Is...everything okay?"

"Obviously not," Lightning replied, her tone dry. "Riku's been missing since yesterday. That little girl you found in the castle says that's where he's being held. If one hair on his head has been harmed, somebody is going to die a painful death."

"Don't mind her, she's just a bit grumpy." Ven lightly said behind her. "How are you, Aqua?"

"Fine. So I guess this means you're going to join me in storming the castle?"

"Join you? Why are you going there in the first place? Did you already know that was where Riku was being held?"

"Easy, Light." Terra didn't dare touch the female, but he had the feeling Aqua was going there for another reason. "It's Vanitas, isn't it?"

Aqua looked off to the side, "Yes. He deserves to be helped. He's a prisoner, just like Naminé was, and now Riku. If we defeat Xehanort, we'll free him from his control."

"Defeat...Xehanort. He is a Master beyond your years!" Lightning scoffed at that. "Find another way or leave him for dead."

Aqua glared at Lightning, "There is no other way. You should know better than to say something like that, Lightning. After-all, you could've left Hope to die and you didn't. It will be hard, but we can't call ourselves Keyblade bearers if can't even help others who need it. We can defeat Xehanort if we work together and help one another."

"Not to disagree with you or anything, Aqua... but defeating Xehanort isn't something we can do just like _that_." He snapped his fingers, "It'll take a lot of strength. I say we just...I dunno...snatch Vanitas and see if your mom can break the control on him. If we can do that, then Vanitas won't be our enemy anymore and you won't have to worry about fighting him." Ven stated. "It's safer than going after the head hencho himself, right?"

"If we leave Xehanort alone, then Vanitas, Naminé, or any of the kids won't be safe. He's not just going to give up just like that. He'll keep hunting us down until he gets what he wants or he dies. I'm going to borrow a friend's maid uniform and pose as them, while I'm there I'll see if I can find anything on what Xehanort is planning." Aqua crossed her arms, "And just so you know it won't be easy trying to get Vanitas to come, let alone stay. He's powerful, more so than us if I'm honest. The only reason I got away that night was because he let me. He was able to shake off the control for that long."

"Let you get away...are you saying he loves you?" Terra blinked at those words.

"He says he does. And I believe him. If he would have more confidence in himself, he could most likely break the control himself."

Lightning looked thoughtful, "Let's head inside and discuss our battle strategy." Her eyes locked on Aqua's, "I'd also like to hear more about this Vanitas character."

Aqua smiled brightly, "Of course. Come in." She stepped aside so the three could pass by.

Ven grabbed her arm while Terra and Lightning took their places at the table, whispering. "By the way...Terra confessed to me."

Aqua squealed loudly and glomped her friend, "Finally! You'll have to tell me all about it later!"

He grinned and hugged her back, before the two of them settled down at the table to discuss the strategy as well. The plan Lightning had was simple - they gathered as many of their comrades as they could to surround the area while Aqua posed as a maid to locate Riku.

"Hey, Light, why don't you pose as one too?" Terra teased.

Lightning turned her head towards, a glare in her pale green eyes, "The hell did you just say?"

"Uhh...nothing..."

"Hey now!" Ven looked a little hurt by that. "How come you wanna see Lightning in a maid costume anyway?!"

Terra blushed, his hands waving in a 'not me' motion, "I-I don't! I would rather see you in one, Ven!"

"...and this conversation just turned down an awkward path..." Lightning rolled her eyes before she pulled out a strange communicator. "I'm going to get a hold of everyone in town that can fight. Ventus, stay here and keep an eye on the Zack-wannabe and Aqua."

"Aye, aye, Commander!"

With that, Lightning took her leave.

Terra gaped, eye twitching, "Zack-wannabe?! I am not a Zack-wannabe!"

Aqua held her stomach as she giggled uncontrollably. "Y-You do l-look a b-bit like him, T-Terra!"

"Not my fault we're like second cousins or whatever!" Terra groaned, face-palming. "You women will be the death of me one day."

Ven smiled as he leaned over and gave Terra a kiss on the cheek, "You only look a little like him because of the hair - but so help me, if you change it I won't give you any kisses for years."

"But...but that would make me sad..."

Aqua giggled, "You two are adorable."

"So, Aqua, what's the deal with Vanitas?" Ven then turned to the blunette, "Relationship status?"

"Um...I'm not sure?"

"Did he ask you to be his?" Ven was very quick to deduct the Masked Boy's general personality from what she had told him.

"Yes. Though it's a little hard to be together because of the current situation."

"You're together." Ven stated stubbornly, poking her sides in an attempt to tickle them. "So be happpppppy! You got a boyfriend, Aq! Finally!"

"Please don't call her that." Terra groaned.

"She _needs_ a nickname, Ter-Bear."

"No, he's right. That's just weird. My name is already short enough." Aqua agreed.

That was the weirdest nickname she had ever heard.

Ven pouted at the duo's teasing of his creative thinking, "Fiiiiiine." the chipper blond then perked up, "Aqua, can I help you get ready?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that I can do it myself. It's not like that time with the kimono…"

Ven looked at her, "But I wanted to tell you about all that's happened with Nami." He glanced over at where Terra was rummaging through the fridge. "And I'm pretty sure I'm going to get ignored here shortly."

"Fine...but no peeking."

"I like boys. And you're like...my sister. So... ew. Not that you aren't stunningly gorgeous~!"

She ruffled his hair, "Follow me, little sprite."

"I AM NOT A FAIRY!"

* * *

_Here we go again...another sucky day, getting tested on and jabbed at, freezing my ass off cause this freak likes to eye-rape me. Ugh._

Vanitas was not amused.

Xehanort had been very displeased over Naminé not being returned to the castle - so he had gotten a beating for that. He also got to hear the old man bitch about that idiot Braig losing the child they had snatched. Vanitas wanted to go and find the kid and sneak him out, but he had the feeling Xehanort could read that little hatchling of an idea in his head, so that's why he was down in the basement lab getting tests done.

While freezing.

And naked.

Again.

Even really was out to get payback for what happened a few days ago.

"Jab me again and I swear I'll rip off your dick and make you choke on it!" Vanitas hissed, pupils narrowing in a feral manner as the man shot another needle into his veins to draw more blood.

Even rolled his eyes as he continued his work, "It's a little hard not to when you won't _sit still_."

Vanitas squirmed around, "You try sitting still when a fugly guy keeps jabbing needles in you and blowing up your veins!" He paused, "No offense."

Even just shook his head in exasperation, "None taken. You may not find me attractive but my partner certainly do - erk!" He quickly shut his mouth as he finished up. "Forget what I said."

Vanitas couldn't.

At first, he gaped in shock, then a grin spread across his face.

"So you actually do get laid! Tell me, who is he?"

Even went over to the table to the side, pretending to be busy with rearranging test tubes and beakers. "No one. It's best if you never mention it again. He's...special. And if the master were to discover his abilities and who he is, I'm positive I won't ever see him again."

Vanitas rubbed his arm, "I know that feeling..."

He raised a brow, "Interesting. Have you actually formed an attachment to another living person? I must take notes on this progress." He grabbed his little pad and shuffled close, "Now, tell me about the person. Male or female?"

"Uh, why should I tell you anything?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I told you a little about my mine. By the way - if you tell the Master anything about that I'll make sure to slip a little something extra in your bloodstream for it."

"_Tch_...fine. Weirdo. She's female."

"Age?"

"I think she's 17."

"Hm, only a year older than yourself. Any distinguishing features?"

"Her eyes. They're...aquatic. Pale, blue, but...gentle like rain." Vanitas' voice trailed off as he felt that confounded blush returning to his face.

glanced at him over the clipboard, "Hmm, seems you can experience the emotion of love. That's enough for now. Get dressed and leave." He went back to his work, starting up running the tests on the vials of blood he had extracted.

He blinked, "Seriously? That's it for today?" Vanitas reached for his jeans and managed to hop into them, zipping up his fly. "Hey! What do you mean by love exactly?" He begin to button-up his shirt.

Even sighed in exasperation, "I know your emotional growth is stunted, but even I know about the romance novels you've read. What was in those books is called love. What they felt. It isn't an easy emotion nor is it simple. None of them are. You'll learn."

He scratched at his cheek, "What's the difference between loving and being in love?" This was the question he desperately needed an answer too.

He wanted to be sure.

"Simple. You love Naminé, or care for her at least. Do you get the same feelings you do from her to this girl?"

"...very different. I don't want to be close to Naminé like I do her. I like...how soft she feels and she has this...cute little laugh." Vanitas cursed, "I sound like a sap."

"That is love. It's not the same love that you feel for friends or family."

"Heh...hehehe..."

"Stop it. You're creeping me out."

"I'm...in love with her..." Vanitas kicked a little at the ground, only to stub his toe. "OW! SHIT!" He hobbled around on one foot.

A mighty warrior, fallen due to a mere stubbing of a toe.

Once he calmed himself and stopped swearing - with Even snorting and trying to suppress his laughter - Vanitas managed to slip on his boots and then went to leave.

"Later, Doc."

And of course, the fugly scientist started to laugh his ass off the moment he left the lab.

"Ass-munch."

If only that stubborn girl would listen to him.

"Better go make sure she's not doing anything stupid...like sneaking into the castle again..." he muttered.

* * *

It was that afternoon when they implemented their plan.

While Aqua infiltrated the castle disguised as one of the maids, Terra and the others, along with a few friends, were strategically placed around the castle grounds. Aqua entered the castle with the girls working as maids. She was dressed in a black knee-length, short-sleeve dress that had a white collar and apron with lace along the edges. Her little black hat trimmed in white was placed upon her now waist-length locks. Hidden in her ear was a communication device to keep in touch with the others.

"I'm in," she said once she was given her assignment and broke away from the other girls.

"Make sure you check the guards' quarters too," Terra's voice rang crystal clear in her ear. "If Riku is anything like Light...he probably got away from them and is hiding someplace."

"Got it. I'll let you know when I find something." Aqua started down the hallway, checking all the rooms as she went.

She would find Riku eventually - otherwise Lightning would come herself and tear the castle apart to find him.

That woman was a ticking time bomb.

If Riku wasn't found within the next hour or two, Lightning was going to go on a murderous rampage until her nephew was safe and back in her arms.

"Riku, where are you...?" Aqua sighed, having checked all the rooms of the floor she was on.

Opening a pair if double doors Aqua gazed in at the library of the castle. Riku loved to read, maybe he was hiding out here. Stepping inside she closed the doors behind her and cautiously walked further into the room.

"Riku?" the mage called lightly, not wanting to draw too much attention.

She heard the sound of shuffling behind the bookcase.

"Riku, is that you?" She hurried around the corner of the bookcase.

What she found on the other side was not the child she was searching for. Instead, she was greeted with the sight of Vanitas perched in the sill of the window, a stack of tomes beside him, his legs outstretched before him and crossed with a pair of tattered grey colored denims clutching his lower frame, and a button down black shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing the tawny skin of his collar-bone. His gold eyes lifted from the words and he gave her a look that was a mixture of anger, relief, and even happiness.

"U-Um, excuse me!" Aqua pitched her voice higher as she whirled around, hoping and praying Vanitas didn't recognize her.

He crossed the space between them within thirty seconds.

He snatched her wrist, "You're not part of the regular staff here. Are you new?" He had that flirty tone in his voice, his hold tight but not hurting her.

"Actually I-I am part o-of the regular s-staff," Aqua kept her face down, trying to hide her features as much as possible.

He turned her face, forcing her to stare into those molten eyes of his that seemed as if they were staring straight into her soul.

Snatching her wrist back she knocked his hand away from her face, "Excuse m-me. I-I should really b-be getting back t-to work!" She began to strode away.

"Aqua, I know it's you."

She froze, her body still before she laughed, "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken, sir. My name is Caterina."

"I'm not stupid-"

"Sorry, but I really must go!" She ran for the door and yanked it open, intent on getting as far away as possible.

Vanitas simply rolled his eyes and watched her run out the door, half-tempted to follow her. Vanitas paused for a moment, recalling her disguise that he easily had seen through. If she ran into Braig, there would be no doubt he would be able to figure out her identity either. He had harassed her quite a few times in the marketplace.

He was a little unsure what to do - if he pursued her, she might run off again and end up in more trouble.

Plus, he still had those ridiculous orders to terminate her for setting foot back within the castle grounds.

"Shit,"

Vanitas took off out the library as quickly as he could, his boots echoing down the corridors as he tried to spot his uniform-clad girlfriend. It really was a shame - the outfit had suited her quite nicely. It was too bad they couldn't enjoy it for the time being.

Damn Xehanort, invading his personal life.

Not that Vanitas had one, per se.

"Woman!" He finally spotted her ducking around the corner and heading for the direction of the kitchens.

He took off as quickly as he could, feeling the familiar pounding of his heart and the strange fluttering in his stomach. His thoughts darted back to his earlier conversation with Even.

_Am I...really in love with her?_

He shook his head and rounded the corner, seeing her disappearing through the double-doors that lead into the kitchens.

_Dammit, I have to catch up to her!_

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the kitchen followed by a shriek. Vanitas picked up his pace and barged through the doors, a snarl upon his lips and ready to beat anyone who dared to harm his woman! However, upon coming onto the scene before him, he drew up short in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Aeleus kneeled down before Aqua, who had run into a trolley full of pans. She sat in the floor and was rubbing at her behind. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

Aqua smiled as she grabbed the hand he offered her, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

The kind-hearted guard helped her to her feet, with Vanitas giving a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Dilan or Braig she had run into - not that the former was that bad. He just got a little _too_ happy using his lances.

The sadist.

"Hey, Aeleus! Thanks, pal!" Vanitas grinned, throwing his arm around the shoulder of the girl. "I need to borrow her for a sec. There's a real nasty mess in my room - if you know what I mean." He even gave a wink, one the man simply stared at.

"W-Wait a sec...but I...I..."

She was trapped.

She groaned in defeat, "Fine."

"Good little maid." Vanitas poked her cheek and quickly led her away, before the blond banshee they had hired could start bitching and shrieking about the knocked over pans.

He dragged her down the corridor and then down through another, turning and twisting a few times. They reached the floor above the basement - where all the research labs were. The corridor itself looked fairly lonesome, with only a few statues. Most of the doors were locked shut - the rooms clearly unused - except for one.

Vanitas opened the door and gently shoved Aqua inside. Disoriented, aquatic orbs looked around frantically.

_So this is...Vanitas' room..._

It was a little under furnished, but it suited him. The room itself was circular, with deep red carpeting and the drapery was black over the singular window. He had a canopy bed with basic red and black sheets. He had a bookshelf that had old books and there were even some interesting weapons that lined the stone walls. Other than that, the room seemed rather... lonely.

She turned to the boy, "So...what now?

"Why are you here?" Vanitas demanded, blocking the only exit with his arms crossed and a finely arched brow raised.

Aqua placed her hands on her hips, "You knew I wasn't going to stay away. Why are you surprised?" She sighed and looked at him, "Braig took Riku. He's somewhere in this castle and if I don't find him soon you'll have more than just me to deal with."

He rolled his eyes, "I was planning on getting the kid out myself. I've had enough tests done on me to know that he's in danger." Vanitas glanced at her, "I can try and help you find him, but I can't guarantee that I won't attack you. Xehanort has pretty strong control on me."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"First, I would like a kiss!" He gave her one of his grins.

Aqua huffed before leaning forward, "Of course."

Vanitas grinned and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into an intense kiss that practically made her swoon and see stars. The moment it ended, Aqua pulled back, her face flushed but feeling a strange...familiar feeling. It ran throughout her entire body - an energy that had been absent for days now.

Her magic had been unsealed.

"Say "you're welcome", babe." Vanitas patted her on the cheek.

"How...but...how did you...?"

"I used my own magic to unseal yours. I'm tired as hell now, but at least I won't have to worry about protecting your fine ass." He patted her on the rear for emphasis, even giving it a little pinch. "Time to go find the kiddo."

Aqua squeaked at the action and smacked the dark-haired boy on the arm, "Van!" She brushed the back of her dress in embarrassment. "Let's go you perv, before I end up smacking you even more."

"You liked it," he scoffed and then opened the door. "Alright, we should check the labs first. I have the feeling Ienzo might've ran into Riku and helped him hide."

"Right!" Aqua paused a moment to check-in with the others, "How are things with you guys?"

"Light's about to kill Terra," There was a chuckle on the end - she recognized the voice of her close friend Aerith's boyfriend, Zack. He was a soldier. "He keeps pissing her off and bugging her about trying on the spare maid outfit. I think he has a death wish or something. Other than that, no unusual activity. How's the inside?"

"It's quiet, at the moment anyway. I should find Riku soon. I found someone to help."

"Is that someone your boyfriend?" Zack sang the last word, teasing her.

Aqua blushed, "...Maybe."

He rolled with laughter, "God, you are adorable. I can't wait to tell Aerith. Alright, I'm getting glared at. Better get off here. Let us know if you need back off - I'm off to get Fairy Boy down from the wall before he gets us spotted. Later!"

Aqua sighed as she looked up at the other boy who had a inquisitive look on his face.

"Um, I brought some friends?"

"You mean other than that pixie kid and the bear man?"

Aqua looked at him strangely, "Bear man?"

"The big guy. Ter...Ter-something or other."

"Uh...yeah. About four others are with us too. Now let's find Riku before Lightning throws the mother of all hissy fits."

Vanitas nodded, before they hurried down the corridor. Instead of making a right - to head back up toward the direction of the kitchens - he made a left that descended deeper into the bowels of the old castle. They them came across a brightly lit floor, completely white. There were several metal doors that looked far newer than the rest of the castle. Vanitas walked passed the first door with a strange grimace on his face.

"I'll check this side, you check the other."

There were about six doors on the side he was on and seven on the other. Thirteen in total.

"Okay." She opened the first door and soon after closed it, looking a bit green. "Gross."

"Oh, yeah, that was...er...just never mind." He muttered something under his breath. "Next room shouldn't be too freaky. Least if memory serves me right. Hell if I know. I hate this godforsaken place."

She paused for a moment before going to look in the next room, "Is this what you meant by...being injected? Do they do experiments on you, Van?"

"...yeah. For as long as I can remember. They usually take blood. Shock treatment. Whatever strikes their fancy. Just to see how much I can endure."

"Hmm, do you think we'll be able to torch the place before I leave?"

"Not a good idea. We kind of have a resident ice-user who would just put it out, then they'll be on a man hunt - or in this case, sexy lady hunt - and I'd rather not deal with that." He opened a door only to slam it shut as vines and a mammoth sized Venus Flytrap tried to barrel out and eat him. "DEFINITLY NOT IN THERE!"

Panting wildly, Vanitas looked at Aqua, who had frozen in shock.

He ran his fingers through his bangs, "Goddamn Lumaria... he's such a fucking crazy bastard."

Suddenly there was a noise down the hall, but when they looked they saw nothing. That is until the empty wall suddenly moved and the two tensed to fight. However, it was unneeded, because out stepped Riku and the little boy known as Ienzo.

"Riku!"

"Aunt Aqua?" Riku blinked in surprise, before he was enveloped in her arms and hugged tight.

"Finally!" She squeezed him tight before calling in to the others. "We found him!"

"Great, now get your asses out here! I will kill if I do not see him for myself!" Lightning snarled on the other end - her patience had clearly wore thin.

Riku made a face at the look on Aqua's face. "Aunt Light's mad, huh?"

"Oh but little one - it's not her you should be worried about." The group froze before turning around to find Xehanort standing at the end of the hall, Braig at his side. "It should be yourselves."

Vanitas went rigid as that voice brought chills of fear up and down his spine - those deep gold eyes locked on him, like two burnt suns waiting to set him aflame.

"Vanitas - come."

He bowed his head, teeth grinding as he tried to fight against the magnetic pull between the Master and himself. Aqua looked at him, her blue eyes pleading.

"Van. You don't have to listen to him."

He gave her a strained look - pain was evident across his eyes and features. His entire body was tensed up - she could see the veins lining his arms and his knuckles were white, his body visibly shaking as he tried to fight the pull.

"I said _come_, wretched child!"

Vanitas screamed, tiny jolts of black electricity forming around his body, arching his back and finally falling to his knees. Aqua gave a cry of alarm, going to touch him, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't...touch...me..."

Snarling, those gold eyes were narrowed in an animalistic way - the light and sanity that once gleamed brightly in the irises replaced by a maddening darkness. He slowly got to his feet, obsidian bangs falling into his eyes, shadowing them from view. A tic had formed in his jaw, his body convulsing slightly from the jolts of dark electricity that still lined his body before he walked toward Xehanort.

"Ienzo, does that passage lead anywhere else?" Aqua asked quietly as she shielded the children behind her.

"Yes, back toward the main entrance..." the child replied, his tone barely a whisper.

"Take Riku and get him out of here... please."

"Right." Ienzo grabbed his new friend's hand and dragged him back to the passageway, despite his protests.

As the two disappeared behind the wall once more Aqua turned back to face her enemies, activating the communication link.

"The bird is out of the bag, guys."

"Alright, what about you?" Ven was now on the other end.

"In the underground labs. I have Xehanort, Braig, and Vanitas here."

"We're on our way."

She summoned Rainfell to her hand, preparing to fight her way out. Xehanort simply met her gaze as she ripped off the wig, about to summon her armor and protect herself. He merely raised a hand and snapped his fingers, speaking in a tone that resonated around them, his words as deadly as the cold dagger of fear she felt penetrate her heart a second later.

"Vanitas - kill the girl."

He lunged.

* * *

_A/N: Another cliffhanger guys. Sorry for the long delay - **DaQiao17** and I have been extremely busy to have time to get together to write. Please keep in mind we have everyday lives and consistent PMs begging us to update is only going to annoy me and make me delay even more. Please review your thoughts on this chapter. We will try and get the next installment out soon - however, it is difficult cause we don't live in the same town anymore._

_~Win_

_Musical Inspiration: Hunter of the Dark - BBS Final Mix OST, Master, Tell Me the Truth - BBS Final Mix OST_


End file.
